Adventure of love
by KseniaLynn
Summary: Fionna decides to go on an adventure with Marshall, but it turns out to be more than what she bargained for. (Old fic of mine that I'm re-writing. Original on wattpad by KseniaLynn [me])
1. Chapter 1

Fionna gripped the hilt of her sword, wiping the blood from her jaw as her knuckles turned white. Her bright blue eyes swiveled between the two giant spiders on either side of her. Cake was a wimp when it came to bugs bigger than her palm, so she sat this one out. The adventuress took a deep breath, their beady black eyes carving in to her while they slowly approached her. Suddenly, she crouched down just as one of the monsters struck and sprung in to the air to dodge the seconds attempt. She swiftly spun in the air, striking the beastly bugs in the face as she landed and bringing their corpses to the ground. She smiled and blew some hair back, this is what she lived for.

"Yay! Great job!" Cake cheered as she stretched herself down from the ceiling of the cave she clung to. The blonde looked up from the oozing dead spiders and beamed at her sister.

"Thanks!" She chirped, blood still trickling down from the scratch on her cheek.

"No prob, and you've really perfected that triple sword swing. Flawless ten outta ten," Cake praised her sister as they started to walk out of the cave.

"Thanks, I've been practicing butt loads," Fionna grinned, a slight limp in her step as she cleaned her sword off with her stained shirt.

"Yeah, I know."

The girls exited the mouth of the cave and gazed up at the sky. The bruised sky was littered with thousands, no, billions of stars. They twinkled and sparkled, and the moon was smack down in the middle of the dark sheet. It's silver glow was a full circle instead of a half or a sliver. Fionna loved it when the moon was barely there, it looked too bulky like this. What she really loved was the stars.

"What do you think the stars are made of?" she asked. Her chest felt full as her breath was slowly taken away from her at the sight above her.

"Ehhh...I'm not sure. MoChro said something about them being burning balls of gas floating millions of miles away."

"You wanna know what I think they are?"

"What?"

"Wishes," she breathed and took a step closer.

"Wishes? Are you getting all whimsical and crap on me?" Cake sassed.

"N-no! It's just what I always thought they were!" Fionna defended.

"Why did you always think they were wishes?" she questioned.

"Because whenever I made a wish one would fall out of the sky," Fionna told her. Cake looked at her sister like she was crazy while she was too busy gazing up at the night sky.

"Like before you made the wish or after?"

"After," she replied closing her eyes.

"I wish..." her eyes remained shut as she finished the rest of her wish in her head, knowing the sacred rule of wishes to never say them aloud. Once she opened her eyes a shooting star zipped across the sky and she smiled.

"Damn, it worked," Cake said, causing Fionna to giggle.

"Yup," she and her sister continued walking across the grass towards their treehouse in the distance. It was barely a ten minute walk.

"How do you explain falling stars when you don't make a wish?"

"Simple, someone else made the wish. I'm not the only person who makes wishes," Fionna answered.

"Okay then, how about when you make a wish and you don't see a star fall?"

"It probably fell somewhere else in the sky, I can't see all the stars," she explained.

"Man, you've got answers to everything," Cake said.

"I know, its a gift." Fionna slammed the door open, instantly collapsing on the floor and loving how oodly soft the wooden floor felt to her tired body. Cake laughed at her exhausted sister and lit their lamp.

"Get up, you little worm," she chortled. Fionna groaned and was dragged up to the main room by Cake; the adrenaline in her body was running out already.

"I don't wanna move," she moaned.

"Go take a shower, you'll feel better," Cake shooed and got a pot out from the cupboard.

"I can't move."

"Whatever, baby cakes, go take a shower while I make some spaghetti," Cake nagged.

Again, the adventuress groaned and then made her way to the bathroom. She stood up and examined herself in the mirror. Everything seemed to be in place. A nose, lips, two eyes, a pair of legs and arms. Yup, no missing limps or pieces. She smiled big with teeth at her reflection and stretched her mouth to make sure all her canines were in place and wiggled her tongue before making a silly face.

"What are you doing?"

Fionna yelp and released her face muscles and looked around. Her head whipped around to see Marshall lee floating behind her in his usual skinnies and worn flannel. He was smiling slightly, as if he was reluctant to admit how adorable it was to see her pull such a funny face. Just seeing her do that thinking she was alone made him think she was an even bigger dork than he previously thought.

"M-Marshall! What are you doing in here?" she hissed. He chuckled.

"Relax, buns, I only came to see my favorite human," he smirked.

"I'm the only human," she reminded him.

"And thats why you're my favorite," he replied.

"Why are you really here?" Fionna crossed her arms and awaited the vampire's response.

"Well, I was planning on hanging out with you today, but you weren't here" he explained. "Where'd you hop off to, buns?" He tugged on one of her bunny ears and chuckled when she swatted him away.

"I went to a cave and totally annihilated a hundred arachnapacknais! You should've seen me! I did a totally perfect triple sword swing and killed two at once! It was so math, Marsh!" She exclaimed, her face ridding of her annoyance and was taken over by her excitement.

"Whoa, a triple sword swing? You've been working on that for months!" he responded. She nodded and grinned, only for her expression to falter when she remembered she was supposed to be mad at him.

"Wait, I'm supposed to be mad at you for spying on me! Get out!" she snapped. He laughed.

"No way, tell me more," he urged.

"Cake will kill you if she knew you were spying on me, so get out now," she ordered with no acknowledgment of his response.

"C'mon, Fi, I'm interested now."

"Too bad, out."

"Ugh, you sound like Gumwad," he groaned.

"What's wrong with sounding like PG? He's very responsible," Fionna argued.

"Gumball is very full of shit, that's what's wrong."

"Marshall!" she shouted.

"What?" he shouted back defensively.

"Don't say that here, Cake doesn't like cussing!"

"Bunny, you know I do what I want," he smirked.

"Not unless you want your face clawed off by Cake," Fionna pointed out. He laughed loudly, he wasn't afraid of Cake. Cake was afraid of him.

"Whatever, that's a pretty weak threat." Fionna stuck her tongue out at the exasperating boy and pushed him towards the window.

"Go home, I gotta take a shower," she said and walked past him to start the bath.

"I could use a shower, mind if I join you?" He smirked.

"No way! Go home!" She shouted and threw her shoe at him. He held up his arm to stop her black flat from hitting his face and chuckled.

"Calm down, it was a joke. But if you insist, I guess I'll be on my way. See you later," he spoke as he drifted out the open window.

"No, you won't!" she called after him. He peeked his head back in to her window with a playful grin.

"Yes, I will," he winked, and with that he was gone.

"Stupid vampire," she grumbled.

"I heard that."

Fionna growled at the window and swiftly shut it, secluding herself from the irritating talking corpse. Incredibly dumb and annoying irritating talking corpse. Stupid flirty sexy vampire. Ugh. This is what she had to put up with on a daily basis. She sighed and turned the shower on, letting the water warm up as she returned to the mirror. Her clothes were tattered and worn, blood stains that came from her and the arachnapacknais she slaughtered not too long ago. The inky black goo was unmistakably evil, and had a horrendous stench that made Fionna scrunch her nose in disgust.

"Ugh, I'm a mess," she tore off her outfit and threw it in the trash. She had plenty more where in her dresser, and Cake could always make her more. The adventuress climbed in to the shower and washed away her sweat and grime; lathering her hair and body in delicious smelling soaps and letting the water wash it down the drain. Once she was finished she dried herself off and got in to her red pajamas before joining Cake in the main room.

"Girl, what took you so long? I thought you, like, died or something," Cake said as she set down a plate of spaghetti in front of her.

"Ugh, Marshall wanted to know where I was all day. He's so annoying sometimes," Fionna told her and started gobbling up her food.

"Yuk! You just got clean!"

Fionna shrugged shamelessly and continued stuffing her face, red sauce dripping from her chin and on to the table.

"I doubt you think he's annoying, you guys hang out quite a lot," Cake pointed out.

"I said sometimes. He's cool most of the times," she sputtered with noodles hanging from her mouth.

"Yeah, I guess. I still think he's evil," Cake shuddered at the image of his demon eyes, their dark black and devilish red color was the stuff of nightmares.

"I don't think he's evil. His moral compass is just a little flomped nogged, that's all."

"You're just friends with him, right?" Cake asked. Fionna looked up from her noodles with a face that said are-you-kidding-me.

"Of course we're just friends, what else would we be?" Fionna sassed.

"Well, he's a boy...and you're a girl...and sometimes boys and girls like to be more than friends," she said. Fionna raised her brow.

"Seriously? I'm fourteen, I understand the idea of dating and stuff. I had a boyfriend not too long ago," she reminded her.

"So you can understand why I'm asking." Fionna sighed.

"No, Marshall lee and I are not dating; we're just friends," Fionna assured her. Cake sighed with relief.

"Thank you, Fi."

"No problem," she grinned and continued eating. Cake smiled as well, sitting next to her sister and slurping her noodles as well.

"Marshall said the funniest thing, though. He asked if he could take a shower with me. Isn't that odd?" Fionna giggled. Cake laughed nervously.

"Boys are so weird."

"Yeah, really weird."

**Old fan fiction I wrote a long time ago and now I'm re-writing. Original: story/9965306-adventure-of-love by KseniaLynn (me) on wattpad. I hope you enjoy! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Marshall hovered an inch above his rock hard couch, strumming his axe guitar and humming a simple tune. His mind wondered while his fingers wandered across the strings. The vampire's brain was obsessing over last night, every word they had spoken to each other made him smile and add a happy note to his endless melody. He liked Fionna, but not in a romantic way, though he enjoyed teasing her about it and making her blush. She always looked the happiest when she talked about her adventures and the angriest when he talked about her in anyway. If he called her brave or pretty her face would turn beat red, and that was worth the punch he would receive shortly after. He was like this with most of his gal pals; at least thats what he preferred to think. When he really thought about it he realized that he did show more interest in her as a person, and then he stopped thinking about it and forgot about it as well.

Marshall is not a thinker, he's a do-er, and he was certain he didn't want to do one of his closest friends. She didn't know as much about him as Bubba did, but thats kinda unfair to Fi since Bubba has known him for centuries and was his ex. He didn't hold that against her, nor did he really care for her to get in touch with his long history. Hanging out with her was enough to satisfy him. Maybe it satisfied him a little too much, but that was beside the point. She's cool. Simple as that.

He yawned and plucked one last string before leaning back, letting gravity catch him as he pulled off the guitar strap. The vampire stared at the ceiling with his hands behind his head, his brows furrowed in concentration. His brain was busy over working something he had said last night. "I could use a shower, mind if I join you?" Even for him that was unusually flirty. He didn't know why he had said it, but he was glad Fionna didn't take it seriously. That was the usual. He said something, and she didn't take it seriously. Not once had Marshall ever thought or fantasied about showering with her or seeing her naked. Although he had noticed how much she had grown.

It was hard to believe she was only fourteen. Her childish attitude was a dead give away, but she walked and looked like she was twenty. That was probably why all the princes were all over her. 'Except for Gumball, of course, he's too busy with his baking and lab experiments,' Marshall thought bitterly, picking the lint off of his old red flannel. He sighed and closed his eyes. It was kind of pathetic how guys throw themselves in to danger and act so helpless like a newborn infant just so Fionna would save them. LSP was the most pathetic, everything he said to her was a date invitation and if(when) she turned him down he would always throw himself in to danger to get her attention.

"Stupid princes," he muttered when he heard a knock at the door. It was light, and could've only come from the dainty hands of his favorite human. He smirked and waited for a second knock before floating over to the door and opened it to see Fionna on his doormat.

"Yo," he greeted.

"Hey, you wanna go adventuring? Cake doesn't wanna and I'm like really bored right now," she said. Marshall peeked out to see the sun starting to set from the mouth of his cave and back to the short blonde in front of him.

"Sure, but we gotta wait for the sun to set," he replied.

"Cool," she walked past him in to his house without an invitation and plopped herself in the middle of his floor. Her arms and legs were spread out like a starfish, and Marshall watched the peculiar girl stay completely still. He closed the door and floated over her, blocking the light of his lamp from her blank expression.

"Uh, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Waiting," she answered simply.

"That's a strange way to wait."

"Well I'm not gonna sit on your couch, that thing is harder than a brick," she snarked. Marshall chuckled.

"Touché."

"And, I was curious to how you would react," she grinned. He rolled his eyes.

"You're silly," he said flicking one of her bunny ears.

"Aye! Watch it!" she laughed holding down the ear he flicked.

"C'mon, I think the suns down," he grabbed her wrist and jerked her up off the ground and towards the door.

"Marshall, wait-gah!" Fionna tripped over her own feet, stumbling forward and tackling Marshall to the ground. Their bodies collided and he landed on his back with an "Oof!" and she fell on top of him.

"Oops. Sorry, buns," he laughed as she blushed furiously. Her petite hands over his chest and gripping his soft flannel in an attempt to break her fall.

"Y-you did that on purpose!" she accused. Marshall laughed even harder and sat up, taking her hands off his chest and grinning at her red face.

"Whatever, it was an accident, you klutz," he ruffled her hair and stood up, offering his hand for her to grab only for her to ignore it and stand up on her own.

"Stupid vampire," she grumbled and stormed out the door. He rolled his eyes and followed after her, closing the door behind him as she lead him out of his cave.

"So, where are we adventuring?" he asked.

"Cake told me about a dungeon hidden in the woods. She said it held a treasure more valuable than the most valuable thing in the world," she told him.

"Wouldn't it already be the most valuable thing if it's more valuable than the most valuable thing in the world?"

"Huh?"

"If it's more valuable than the most valuable thing then it _is_ the most valuable thing," he explained. Now she was even more confused.

"You said valuable too many times. It's just really valuable, let's pick up the pace," she said grabbing his wrist and pulling him to her walking speed. The adventuress pulled him past the Candy Kingdom and in to the forest behind it. The tall trees completely blacked out the silver from the moon and made the air feel colder, but thats how most forests were at night. It excited Fionna, but didn't really change how Marshall felt. He was an undead fiend with a throne, this was a mere walk in the park. It was actually quite boring.

"Are we almost there?" He complained.

"Yeah, it's right through these trees," she pointed two trees linear to one another not too far ahead.

"Finally," the vampire groaned. Fionna swiftly turned her heel and rammed her fist in to his stomach, making him bend over and groan again. He'll admit she's got quite the punch.

"Aye! What the hell?" he barked.

"Don't be impatient with me, vampire, or I'll kick your ass," she warned him. He cracked a smile.

"I thought you didn't swear."

"Only when Cake's around to hear it. Besides, ass isn't really a bad word," she retorted and walked through the trees. Once she stepped foot past the trunks she instantly disappeared, leaving Marshall alone in the dark forest.

"Fionna?" he called. Her head popped back in to view from between the trunks.

"C'mon, we don't got all night," she pulled him in by his wrist again through the trees in to pitch black.

"Is this the dungeon?" he asked looking around in the darkness. It was hopeless, he couldn't even see his hand in front of his face.

"Duh, what else would it be? Use your brain," her fist knocked on the side of his skull.

"Sorry, but in case you haven't noticed its dark as fuck here and I can't see shit," he cursed bitterly.

"Hold on, I'll get a torch. I think I have one...ah-ha!" she pulled out a torch and lit it with the lighter she kept in her bag, illuminating the damp rock walls of the cave.

"You ready?" she asked, the side of her grinning face painted by the yellow flame.

"Hell yeah," the vampire smiled back and followed her down the long hallway. The torch light danced on the sides of he rocky hall, and shone at least three feet ahead of them until they walked in to a room with a pool of water and a door at the opposite side that appeared locked. Moon light shone down from the hole-y ceiling to the water and shivered against the walls.

"Cool," Marshall said. Fionna nodded in agreement and looked around the vacant room.

"Yea."

"How we gonna get past this door?"

"We could burn it down," she suggested holding up her torch.

"I'm guessing it's enchanted, it can't be this easy," he said. The door looked like it was carved in to the wall, like there was no way of ever making it budge with all the strength in the world.

"Hey, what's that?" she asked pointing to the water.

"What's what?" Marshall followed her finger and noticed something in the water. It was a small, dark blob, and he couldn't quite make it out.

"I think..." he squinted his eyes "...it's a key."


	3. Chapter 3

"A key?" Fionna asked looking closer.

"That's what it looks like," Marshall said.

"Okay, let's go get it."

She handed him her torch and let her bag drop from her back, the green sac plopping on the ground with a subtle thud. After that she pulled off her hat, her blonde locks curling over her shoulders and down her back as she put it down to her bag. Marshall was still trying to figure out what in the world she was doing when she started pulling up her shirt and exposed the smooth skin of her belly.

"What are you doing!" he hissed, his eyes wide and his face showing how distressed he was. She looked over to the skittish vampire and raised a brow.

"What do you think I'm doing?" she sassed.

"So you're just gonna strip down to your knickers in front of me?"

"I don't wanna get my clothes wet," she replied and pulled off her sky blue shirt entirely.

"Fine, whatever," Marshall grumbled as he adverted his eyes from her.

He did his best to keep his eyes on the pebble next to his foot while Fionna continued as if there was no interruption. She kicked off her shoes, the clatter tempting Marshall to look at what was making the sound but he kept staring at the pebble. He really hasn't thought of her naked, but now it was like impossible not to. It irritated him how he couldn't think of anything else but how she would look without clothes. The image wasn't even provocative or particularly sexy (which was even more irritating), but simple and sweet with no exact details. He shook his head and glared extra hard at the pebble, just begging for this to be over as he barely snuck a glance.

She was too focused on rolling off her socks to notice his mental break down, or his eyes watching her fingers curl up the white cotton. He mentally cursed himself and quickly looked away again. This time he was starring at the wall away from her, his grip tightening on the torch until his knuckles turned white. 'Okay, Marsh, think happy thoughts. Happy, non-perverted, thoughts that aren't about one of your best friends who is currently stripping not five feet away,' he thought as his palms started to sweat. He heard a splash and looked to see her swimming to the bottom of the pool. She grabbed the key and quickly resurfaced, swimming back to the edge and climbing out with a grin on her face.

"Got it," she held up they key proudly.

"I can see that," he replied, his mind now gone back to normal while she twisted the water out of her hair.

"You okay? You're looking a little hot," she noticed, his cheeks slightly flushed in the torch light.

"Yup, totally fine," he grinned wide at her as she stepped closer with a skeptical look plastered on her face. Her eyes narrowed on his and then the rest of his face as she closely examined his cheeks.

"Marshall, are you blushing?" she asked. The question alone made his whole face burn up.

"W-what? No way, its just this torch. It's really hot and stuff," he lied. She frowned at his obvious lie and crossed her arms under her chest.

"What's going on, huh? You embarrassed? Scared? Turned on-"

"Hold up, buns, there is no way I am turned on. Trust me, you would know," he interrupted.

"How would _I_ know?" She questioned.

"Are you serious?" Fionna nodded.

"Ask Cake, there's no way I'm the one giving you the talk," he said.

"The talk?"

"Anyways, I am not blushing and I am definitely not turned on."

"Yes, you are, I can see it on your cheeks," she insisted poking his face.

"You're blind."

"Tell me why you're blushing," now she was poking both of his cheeks.

"I'm not blu-"

"Yes, you are, now stop being a baby and tell me why," she demanded. He sighed and waved off her poking, relieved that her fingers had stopped their jabbing.

"I was taken off guard, okay? I didn't know you were gonna take your clothes off," he told her finally.

"Okay then, I understand," she replied putting her hands on her hips and smiling.

"Something tells me you don't."

"Oh, I totally understand. I'm just so pretty you couldn't resist a peek," she joked punching his shoulder.

"W-what! That's not what happened!" he snapped. She laughed.

"Not even one itty bitty glance? I seriously doubt you didn't at least take one itty bitty witty peek," she giggled.

"I swear, I didn't see anything!" he persisted.

"Did you see my ass? On a scale of one to ten how is it?" she asked completely ignoring what he said.

"I didn't!"

"You can rate it now, I don't mind," she continued to provoke him as she turned around for him to look.

"Fionna! Stop it!" he hissed covering his eyes.

"Not until you rate it," she said stubbornly and chuckled.

"Ugh!" he groaned in defeat and moved his hand down his face so he could see. It only took him five-seconds to fully analyze where she would be on the scale and sighed.

"It's a solid seven," he grumbled and turned her to face him.

"Only a seven?" she grinned.

"Fine, eight. Now get dressed you perv," he told her. She giggled and walked over to her pile of clothes.

"You're the silly one, Marsh," she smiled and pulled on her shirt. He rolled his eyes as she continued to dress herself. He felt better now that she was putting her clothes back on.

"I honestly thought you would've be looking at me the whole time," she admitting avoiding his eye and pulling up her skirt.

"Why'd you think that?" he asked, shock flickering across his face. She shrugged and rolled up her socks.

"You're usually flirty and stuff," she replied stepping in to her flats.

"Yeah, well I'm always that way. You're my friend."

"Thought so, let's get this door open," she finished stuffing her hair in to her hat and grabbed her bag before walking around to the pool and to the door. The key fit perfectly in to the lock and the door immediately swung open, inviting the adventuress and vampire to step past it. Fionna turned her head to look at Marshall and smile.

"You ready?" She asked. He smiled back.

"Hell yeah, I'm ready," he replied.

"Good," she nodded once and snuck in to the room carefully, just incase there were monsters.

She approached a boulder and hid behind it, peering over the top and counting the monsters walking around. They looked like small, stubby salamanders, yet they were quite humanoid. The adventuress counted ten of them; that was manageable. What wasn't manageable was the giant ogre sitting smack down in the center of the room. She assumed he had the treasure and was trying to devise a plan when she felt Marshall's warm breath on the back of her neck. Her first initial reaction was to shudder and tell him to back off, but it was slightly delayed from the slight comfort she found from having him so close. It was weird. Kinda like how she liked hugging Cake and always wanted to whenever she brushed her fur. Does this means she wants to hug Marshall? She didn't feel like hugging him. This was strange. She shook it off and rolled her shoulder back to nudge him away a bit.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"It's fine," she assured him, not taking her gaze off of the monsters.

"So what's the plan?" he asked.

"I'll handle the little guys to distract the big guy, and then you'll attack him while he's not paying attention," she told him. He nodded.

"Sounds good."

"I'll go out there after this, and then I'll give you this signal to attack." She held up her hand and opened and closed it so it looked like it was talking. He nodded again.

"Got it."

She nodded once and charged out in to the crowd of salamander-people, pulling out her sword and slicing off the head of the first one she passed. The others instantly started snapping at her, jumping on to her and patting her in attempts to cause some damage. She giggled and punched one off of her arm and stabbing one next to her foot. Another waddled over and held up his fists as if he was trying to intimidate her, but she merely kicked him in to a nearby boulder. A few more jumped on to her when she gave the signal and fought of the little salamander people.

Marshall looked from Fionna to the giant ogre, his small red eyes too transfixed on the adventuress and the salamanders to notice anything else. He allowed his body to be invisible and floated up and behind him, taking a deep breath before shifting in to a giant black blob monster. His new form engulfed the unsuspecting monster and regurgitated nothing but bones as Fionna stabbed the last of the salamander guys. She turned to smile at him just as he melted back to himself and looked down at the scattered bones. Her smile quickly turned in to a frown.

"Awe, man! I missed it!" She pouted and kicked the nearest dead salamander. Marshall chuckled.

"Sorry, Fi. You should've given the signal later," he said.

"I guess so," she sighed and puffed a strand if hair from her sweaty forehead. "Anywhosies, did you get the treasure?"

"No, I don't think he had it on him," he replied looking around the cave.

"Maybe it's in his skull," she suggested walking over to the giant skull. The bone was surprisingly light and twice the size of her, which was kinda odd and cool at the same time.

"Why do you think that?" He asked.

"I thought I saw something in it," she peeked in one of the eye sockets and found a small bottle filled with a rose colored potion. "Got it!" she reached in and grabbed it, pulling it out and holding it up for him to see.

"Cool." She tossed the skull over her shoulder with ease as she walked back to him.

"I wonder what it does," she wondered aloud.

"Maybe it gives you the Midas touch," Marshall said noticing the slight gold shimmer it had when the light hit it.

"Midas touch?" She questioned.

"Old myth about a king who was cursed so everything he touched turned in to gold," he explained.

"Oh...well I hope it's not that."

"Only one way to find out," Marshall plucked the bottle from her hand and pulled out the cork, swiftly knocking it back and taking a single gulp.

"Marshall!" She shrieked.

"Calm down, I saved you half," he assured her and re-corked the bottle.

"What if you really get the weird gold touch thing? What if you accidentally turn me in to gold? Or yourself? Or Cake? Or-"

"Seriously, calm down. I seriously doubt it would give me the Midas touch. I probably just makes people super happy," he interrupted.

"Why would it do that?" He shrugged.

"Some people really value happiness," he said.

"Do you feel happy, or different in any way?" She asked. He waited for a moment for it to kick in, but nothing really happened. After a solid minute he shook his head.

"Not really..." just as he said the words he felt a headache split his head in two. He winced at the pain and fisted a handful of his hair. Strange, he never gets headaches due to his vampire healing powers.

"Well, if nothing is happening then lets go," she nagged starting to walk away. Marshall squeezed his eyes shut, his head felt like it was about to explode. He could barely talk or stand or even float. Before he knew it he doubled over and collapsed on the ground.

"Marshall?" She turned back and saw him on the ground, rolling her eyes and putting her hands on her hips. "C'mon, Marsh, stop playing." He groaned.

"Not kidding, real pain here!" He managed, his own voice making the pain so much worse.

"Oh glob! What do I do?" She panicked and knelt down next to him.

"I don't know. I don't even know why it started hurting in the first place," he clenched his teeth and looked up at her worried face when the pain suddenly started to melt away. Whenever he looked away it returned, but always faded when he looked to her. Everything about her face was...different, yet completely the same. It was like looking at a diamond after it was polished and shined for the first time. Once all the pain subsided and disappeared completely his eyed started to droop, but he fought them to keep looking at her.

"Marshall?" She murmured, her face stuck in concerned and her voice like an angel.

"Did you know...you're really pretty?" He asked, doing his best to stay awake. She frowned.

"Marshall, this is hardly the time," she scolded. He smiled.

"I like it when you say my name," he laid down on his back, grinning like an idiot as he stared at her.

"That potion made you loopy," she said.

"I'm serious though..." he eyes drifted closed. "You're...beautiful."


	4. Chapter 4

Of course Fionna had to haul him out of the dungeon, she couldn't wake him no matter how hard she tried. She even walked away for a few minutes to see if he was faking it. In the end, she was bustling to carry his ass to the Candy Kingdom before the sun rose to see if Gumball could tell her what the hell had happened. She was grumbling the whole time, saying things like 'stupid vampire' and 'sleeping piece of shit' the whole time. Damn he was heavy, for someone who was a twig and could float he wasn't that light. She grunted and walked up to the gates, the banana guards instantly recognizing the famous adventuress and the vampire she was carrying over her shoulder.

"Uh, hey there, Fionna. What-"

"Don't ask," she interrupted, walking past them and in to the Candy Kingdom. The path to the castle felt ten times longer, but she got there nonetheless. She managed to knock on the door without dropping him and waited for it to swing open. When it did Peppermint Maid smiled, but she quickly gawked at the sight in front of her.

"Fionna! Is Marshall okay?" She asked.

"I think so. He drank this potion and fell asleep right afterwards," she explained holding up the bottle. "You know were Gumball is? Hopefully he can find out what the fluff this stuff is," she twirled the liquid in the small glass bottle.

"Yes, right this way." She lead the blonde through the castle and to Gumball's kitchen just as he pulled out one of his razzleberry pies from the oven.

"Fionna!" He beamed, setting his pie down when he realized that Marshall was currently being carried over her shoulder. "and Marshall...what happened?" Fionna sighed.

"We went to this really cool dungeon to get a really cool treasure, but when we defeated the monsters it turned out to be a potion. So of course Marshall decided to chug half of it like it soda," she told him, adjusting her hold on Marshall.

"Do you have the potion?" Fionna nodded and handed him the half drank potion.

"Okay, I'll take a few tests on this and we'll put Marshall in to the Candy Hospital to check his vitals," he said. "Peppermint." Peppermint maid nodded and took Fionna's hand to take her and Marshall to the Candy Hospital. It wasn't too far from the kitchen, of course it was located in the Candy Castle so they got there within five minutes.

"You can set him down on the bed," she said as she flicked on the machines. Fionna laid his body down on the bed Peppermint was standing next to and fixed his fringe to how he usually likes it. Peps hooked him up to the machines and studied the screens while Fionna anxiously waited for her analysis.

"Is he okay?" She asked shyly. Peps nodded.

"He's stable, and he'll probably wake up soon," she informed her. Fionna gave a sigh of relief.

"Okay, I'll sit here until he does." Fionna grabbed the nearest chair and pulled it up to the side of his bed, sitting down and resting her elbows on the thin mattress.

"I'll leave you to wait then, Gumball should be back with the results soon."

"Thanks," she smiled as Peps left the room.

Fionna sighed again and turned her attention to the sleeping vampire in front of her, glaring at his peaceful face as she clenched her fists. Stupid vampire, of course he falls asleep in the middle of a fluffing dungeon. The nerve on this one...it really got on hers despite how much fun it was to hang with him. She watched as he turned over in his sleep, pulling on the wires attached to him and causing some to fall off. His hair fell over his face again. Fionna rolled her eyes and reached to fix it again when he spoke.

"Fi..." he sighed happily, his eyes remaining closed shut as the adventuress blushed profusely. Was he awake? Did he feel her warm fingers sweep across his cool forehead? She pulled away from him and glared harder. What has gotten in to him? First he's saying that she's pretty and then he falls asleep and now this? This was starting to give Fionna a headache. She groaned and put her hand over her face to hide her embarrassment when she felt him pull her closer and wrap his arms around her waist, curling his body in to her like a kitten.

"Marshall! Let go!" She tried her best to pry his arms from around her midsection, but they wouldn't budge. After a few pushes she gave up and slumped herself over his side, digging her elbow in to his hip while he nuzzled in to hers. "You are a child," she growled and tapped her fingers on his shoulder blade.

"Fionna?" The adventuress turned her head to see Gumball standing at the foot of the bed, gaping at the scene in front of him.

"Sup?" She said rather casually, as if there wasn't a thousand year old vampire cuddling her midsection.

"Uh, I just got the test results...is everything okay here?" He asked.

"You mean besides the thousand year old _child_ who's squeezing me like a fluffing stuffed animal? Everything is just dandy," she replied sarcastically.

"Here, let me help you out," he came over and pulled off the vampires arms enough for Fionna to break free from his strong hold. Marshall instantly frowned in his sleep and curled up in to a ball, making a sound of discomfort and continuing to sleep.

"So, whats the dealio with him, and what was in that potion?" She asked standing up.

"The potion consisted of a high dosage of feeliofems and hearticolage and a small amount of likaten with specks of gold from Aphrodite's Mountain. The ingredients were all stirred together slowly at midnight under a full moon with flower petals dissolved in to it. It stimulates a chemical in the brain called dopamine which makes people reall-"

"English, Bubs," she interrupted. He sighed.

"Its a love potion," he told her.

"A love potion?" She questioned.

"A very powerful one too. It was made centuries ago, which made in even stronger."

"How did sitting around make it stronger?"

"Potions are like wine, the longer you let it sit the stronger it is. In this case a fresh batch would make someone act as if they were in puppy love, but for how old this bottle is...he might be extremely in love with you," he explained.

"M-me? Why me!" She stuttered, feeling her face heat up.

"The way love potions usually work is it makes you fall in love with the first person you look at after you drink it, and you didn't mention that anyone else was in the dungeon with you two."

"Yeah, but we're friends! He's not gonna lumping fall in love with me because of a lumping potion. It'll wear off or something, right? He can't be in love with me forever. I mean, theres gotta be an antidote or _something_!" She yelled, her voice sick with panic. She so did not want Marshall to be in love with her.

"I'll work on an antidote while you keep an eye on him. He's reckless and dangerous as it is, I can't even predict how much trouble he'll cause hyped up on love drugs," he said looking over at the curled up vampire.

"Why do I have to look after him? Why can't he stay with you until you get him back to normal?" She challenged placing her hands on her hips. He sighed and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Fionna, calm down. I understand this is stressful, but I need you to be calm. He's gonna be super moody with anybody but you, it's a side affect from the potion. Trust me," he soothed, looking down at her bright blue eyes. She swore she felt butterflies in her stomach. He was so gentle, and so nice she couldn't even imagine being stressed around him when he was like this. She nodded.

"Okay, I'll look after him," she spoke. He smiled.

"Thank you. Make sure he doesn't find out it's a love potion, okay? That'll only upset him and make him lash out."

"Got it, anything else?"

"No kissing. I seriously doubt you'll kiss him, but I'm not so certain about him. It'll only make it worse, so be careful," he warned.

"Okay, no kissing," she nodded once.

"Good, now I'm gonna start working on the potion. Make sure he gets home safely," he said and took his hands off her shoulders before walking away.

"Okay," she sighed.

"Fionna?" She heard from behind her. When she turned she saw Marshall sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. She took a deep breath and frowned, marching over to him and smacking him across the back of his head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He hissed.

"Thats for falling asleep in the glob-damned dungeon and making me carry you all the way here," she then punched him in the stomach, causing him to groan and double over. "And that was for calling me pretty," she growled. He chuckled.

"Glob you're really fucking cute," he managed in a strained voice. She blushed and tried to hit him again only for him to catch her fist and smirk at her.

"Stupid vampire!" She yelled, trying to pull her hand out of his grasp. He simply grinned and pressed a kiss her wrist, making her freeze and glare down at the flirtatious boy.

"Simply adorable," he muttered and met her eyes.

"I-I am not, now cut it out and let's get you home," she said calmly.

"I'm not joking," he feathered his fingers over her hip and pulled her closer. "You're gorgeous," he whispered. She sighed.

"Marshall, we gotta go," she told him sternly. He shivered slightly and grinned wider.

"I seriously love it when you say my name," he purred and kissed her shoulder.

"And we seriously gotta go. C'mon you stupid vampire," she yanked him up from his bed and remembered just how much taller he was. He chuckled and let her tug him out of the Candy Hospital and to the front door when she remembered it was probably morning.

"Plonk! You need an umbrella or something!" She shouted when she took ahold of the handle.

"Why would I need that?" He asked.

"You slept all night, you bonehead," she snapped.

"Really? Damn, I usually sleep all day," he muttered.

"Here, use one of these," she handed him one of the candy umbrellas and opened the door to reveal the morning sun. He opened the umbrella and suddenly scooped up Fionna in his arms. She yelp and hit his shoulder.

"Marshall, you put me down right now!" She ordered. He simply smirked and ignored her request, shooting up in to the air and heading towards his house.

"Ugh!" She groaned and crossed her arms, knowing there was no way to ever get him to let her go without dropping her to the ground and catching her last minute. That sounds like something he would do.

He was close. Really close. She probably could've felt his heartbeat if he had one, but instead she felt his cool breath on her neck and shoulder. It reminded her of when they were in the dungeon about to strike, and (again) it didn't seem to bother her. Whenever she got too close to people her heart would race and her palms would sweat, but she didn't feel nervous at all which was strange because he was just calling her cute a minute ago. It frustrated her. Even when she tried to feel nervous or anxious she couldn't. She sighed.

"Something on your mind?" He asked, noticing her passive sigh.

"Not really," she lied.

"Really?" He replied skeptically.

"Yeah."

"I doubt that, but okay."

"Why do you doubt that?" She challenged.

"No reason, you're just a terrible liar," he teased and smirked.

"I am not!"

"Yeah, you really are," he argued.

"I'm not," she insisted.

"Whatever, we're here," he announced landing softly in front of his porch. She looked up to see his small house. Something about it was off...oh yeah. The owner was now madly in love with her.

"Oh."


	5. Chapter 5

"Put me down," she ordered.

"No way." He walked up and opened the porch, carrying her in and smiling like he was the happiest man in the world.

"Why not?" she challenged trying to get out of his suffocating arms.

"Because I'm in love with you," he said as if it wasn't a big deal. Her body went stiff and she blushed for the hundredth time that day. She knew that was coming up, but it still shocked her to hear him say that.

"S-shut up! Don't say things you don't mean," she growled and continued to struggle in his grasp.

"But I do mean it," he replied.

"Yeah, whatever," she scoffed trying to wiggle free. Now she didn't care if she hit the ground or got hurt, she just wanted out. Marshall frowned and watched her struggle until she met his gaze and instantly froze.

"Uh...Marshall?"

"I really do mean it, Fi." She avoided his eyes.

"No, you really _don't_," she persisted. Suddenly, he dropped her, letting her hit the ground and staring down at her.

"Ouch, give a warning next _time!_" She yelped as he crawled over the top of her, pinning her to the ground and continuing his hard stare.

"M-Marshall-"

"Yes, I _really _do," he said.

"Marshall, I don't wanna argue about this," she whimpered, his intense stare making her feel anxious.

"Then why won't you believe me?" He hissed.

"Because we're buds, there's no way you're in love with me," she explained. He rolled his eyes.

"Glob, you are so stubborn," he grumbled and sat up straddling her hips.

"You're one to talk," she countered propping herself up on her elbows.

"At least I wouldn't deny it if you told me you're in love with me," he snapped.

"Well that wouldn't happen because I'm not in globbing love with you," she spoke harshly.

"Well then I'll _make_ you fall in love with me," he said just as harsh.

"I'd like to see you try," she sneered. Marshall then grabbed the sides of her face and jammed his lips in to hers, briefly and shortly enough for him to pull back without being punched or smacked. She gawked at him and he smirked in response, leaning back and crossing his arms triumphantly.

"You...just..." she couldn't think of anything to say, she was too shocked to say much of anything. One of her best friends just kissed her to win an argument. She couldn't even bring herself to be mad at him, she was she too surprised.

"Yup, and I'll do it again to prove I'm in love with you," he threatened.

"You're not in love with me!"

"Whoops, guess I'm gonna have to do it again," he said before grabbing her face again. The adventuress tried to pull away, but it was futile.

"Marshall! No-" she was cut off as he kissed her again.

This time he was gentler and lingered his lips against hers. She tried to push him away, but failed and decided to wait for him to pull back. His lips were...soft, and kinda nice. She didn't want to admit that she liked it, but she definitely didn't hate it. When he finally did pull back, she felt herself lean forward slightly, but quickly stopped herself and opened her eyes. He was silent as he stared at her, taking a hold of her chin and looking at her lips. His thumb smoothed over them as the corner of his mouth quirked.

"I _am_ in love with you," he claimed.

"O...Okay," she stammered. He chuckled and leaned forward again when Fionna's phone rang in her backpack.

"I, uh, gotta answer my phone," she told him while he tilted his head to fit with hers. When he didn't reply, she turned her head and reached in to her bag to pull out the annoying ringing phone and answer it.

"Hello?" She answered as he nuzzled in to her neck.

"Fionna, I need a to ask you a favor," Gumball spoke on the other line.

"A favor? Is it for the thing?" She asked, slightly whispering in to the phone while Marshall nipped at her skin. She jumped at his teeth and pushed him away so she could focus on the conversation.

"Yeah, and it's really important," he said frantically.

"Okay, shoot."

"I need you to check in with me every so often with you and Marshall. One of my antidote formulas went total bonkers, so it's gonna take a little bit longer to make a good one," he informed her.

"Uh, okay," she said looking over at Marshall.

"Who is it?" He asked. She ignored his question and went back to talking with Gumball.

"Great, what are you doing now? Has anything happened?"

"Hold on," she put the phone on her shoulder and turned back to Marshall. "I'm a little hungry, can you get me something?" She asked Marshall. He nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be right back," he got off of her and headed in to the kitchen. She returned the phone to her ear.

"I'm back."

"So, anything happened?"

"Um..." she hesitated to tell him what happened. Yeah it was probably important for the antidote, but she didn't want him to know he had managed to kiss her so fast after he had woken up. It was a pride thing/embarrassing thing. She'll tell him...later. "Not really," she whispered. "He told me he loves me and he kissed my wrist when he woke up, but thats it."

"Oh, thank goodness, I thought he would've managed to kiss you by now," he said after a sigh of relief.

"W-why would you think that?" she stuttered.

"You know Marshall, he's unpredictable and does whatever he wants. If you can survive half an hour with him like this without letting him kiss you, you can probably do anything," he joked, ending it with a giggle. She laughed nervously.

"Right, probably."

"I gotta go, you keep doing your thing and I'll get back to doing mine," he hung up and she sighed in to the phone, closing her eyes and letting her head down in shame.

"Who was that?" Marshall asked as he came back with a bowl of popcorn. She lifted her head and stuffed her phone back in to her bag.

"Oh, it was just Gumball," she told him.

"Gumwad? What did he want?" His tone was just on the verge of bitter.

"Oh, nothing. He just uh wanted to let you know that it was just a sleeping potion you drank," she lied. He was silent as he sat down next to her.

"Why couldn't he just tell me?" He questioned.

"He said he couldn't remember your number at the moment."

"So he just called you?" He sounded upset.

"Uh, yeah. He knew I was with you," she pointed out. He was glaring at the popcorn bowl, and she was worried about that.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Do you like him?" He asked abruptly looking up from the bowl.

"W-What?" She stuttered.

"Do you like Gumball?"

"No! He's just a friend. I had a crush on him a long time ago, but I don't like him," she answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Marshall, stop being so jealous," she snapped.

"I'm not being jealous," he argued. She took ahold of his face and looked him in the eyes.

"Yes, you are," she said sternly. He took a deep breath and softened his stare.

"I'm not...entirely jealous," he muttered looking away. She giggled. It was like ringing church bells.

"You're completely jealous."

"Only a little."

"If by a little you mean a lot then yes you are," she smiled. He smiled back.

"You've got a really pretty smile," he told her. Just as he said it her smile disappeared and red blossomed on her cheeks.

"Stop being so cheesy," she grumbled and took her hands away from his face. He chuckled and looked to her pouty lips.

"Maybe it's your lips that are pretty, because no matter what they're doing I still wanna kiss them," he spoke softly as he started to lean forward. Panic hit the adventuress hard as she pulled away from him and placed her hands on his shoulders to stop him from coming any closer. He might've kissed her twice already, but that was enough.

"I-I need to get home now! Cake is probably worried sick about me," she said. His gaze flicked up to her eyes.

"Okay then, let's go," he pulled her up from the floor as he stood and tugged her towards the door.

"What? No. I can walk myself home," she blurted, forgetting she was on babysitting duty. She was just worried he might kiss her again.

"No way, I'm taking you," he insisted.

"But the sun is out, you'll burn," she reminded him.

"Buns, we've been over this," he said pulling out an umbrella and opening his front door. She sighed in defeat and let him pull her out of his house, his hand laced with hers.

"Fine," she gave up.

He chuckled and pulled her so she was walking next to him rather than behind him, and rubbing his thumb over hers affectionately. Fionna doesn't like hand holding. She never had to hold Flame Princes' hand, and whenever Cake did or her parents did when she was younger it felt like she was a dog on a leash. It made her feel like a child when Cake did it now, yet when Marshall did it was different. He wasn't trying to be bigger, or more mature than her, or lead her, or protect her; he was holding it for the sake of holding it. Like he legitimately wanted to be around her and love her, but it was just the potion. He wouldn't be doing this without the potion. Although she knew it was just the potion...why was _she_ holding his hand.


	6. Chapter 6

"Fionna!" Cake shouted, pouncing on to the blonde adventuress through the widow and smothering her with cuddles. She completely missed Marshall's hand tightly knit with Fionna's.

"Where have you been!" She demanded to know while kissing her face and hugging her.

"I went to that dungeon you were talking about with Marshall," she told her.

"You did? Tell me more! Did you find the super valuable treasure?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you have it? What was it? Where is it?"

"It was a sleeping potion," Marshall answered. The cat looked over to the vampire, not even realizing he was there until now and giving him a strange look.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, it knocked me out all night," he replied.

"The treasure was a sleeping potion?" She questioned, her voice shrill with disbelief.

"Uh yeah, he was knocked out like sleeping beauty," Fionna spoke nervously. Cake looked at her skeptically and Fionna replied with a look that said I'll-tell-you-later.

"Oh, okay. I guess that's really valuable. I mean, people have to sleep, right?"

"Yeah, I guess if you're an insomniac," Marshall agreed. "Anyways, I gotta get going. I'll see you later," he planted a kiss on Fionna's cheek before letting go of her hand and heading back to his house. There was no way that was getting past Cake. Fionna eyed her curious looking sister and nervously bit her lip.

"What the plonk was that?" She demanded to know.

"Uh, what was what?" Fionna replied innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me, girl. That diddily-darn vampire just kissed you on the cheek and held your fluffing hand," she said.

"Oh...you noticed that?" Cake cocked a brow at her.

"Of course I noticed that, how could I not?"

"Uh...well, the thing is..." Fionna sighed. "It's a long story."

"Then tell it."

"Fine."

The two sisters went inside the tree house, and Cake got started on making them some lunch. Fionna was beyond starving considering she kipped breakfast and she didn't eat any of the popcorn Marshall had gotten for them. She was willing to eat anything that Cake gave her.

"So what was that about?" Cake asked after Fionna had gobbled up her food. She sighed and slumped against the chair.

"From the beginning?" Cake nodded.

"Okay...after you told me about that treasure I went out to get it after dinner. I didn't wanna go alone so I brought Marshall with me," she told.

"And?"

"and...we totally kicked all the monsters butts. It was a total piece of cake. Easy as pie!" She said, a smile growing from her lips as she remembered how much fun it was to fight monsters with Marshall.

"Oh! What did the big monster look like? Some people say it was a dragon," Cake exclaimed.

"Not even close, it was a lazy old ogre. Marshall killed him like that," the adventuress claimed snapping her fingers.

"An ogre? Really? Thats not much protection, they're pretty dumb."

"I know, thats what I was thinking, but after Marsh killed him I found the bottle in his eye socket.

"Really? How'd they get that in there?" Cake wondered aloud. Fionna shrugged.

"All of that for a sleeping potion? Wait, that still doesn't explain him kissin' your cheek meat, girl." Cake said sassily placing her paws on her hips.

"Uh, about that...it wasn't a sleeping potion," Fionna confessed.

"Then what was it?"

"It was a love potion."

"A love potion?"

"Yeah."

"As in...Marshall is in love?" Fionna nodded. "With you?" Again, she nodded. "Because he drank the love potion."

"Pretty much," Fionna confirmed.

"So thats why he kissed you goodbye?"

"Yup, and Gumball is working on the antidote as we speak."

"Okay...but why was you hanging with him? And why'd he think it was a sleeping potion!" Cake was only more confused when Fionna tried to explain things.

"Gumball told me to keep it a secret. If I told him it was a love potion he'd go nuts. I already made him mad by saying he didn't really love me, so I can't even imagine how upset he'd get if I told him it was a potion."

"Okay, but why were you hanging out with him?" Cake questioned.

"Because Gumball told me to keep on eye on him. Right now he's completely reckless, and he'd do something crazy. PG also said he'd be cranky with anyone except me, so I gotta keep him in check," Fionna explained.

"Okay...does that mean you're supposed to be watching him all the time?"

"Yeah."

"Does that also mean that you should be watching him right now?"

"Yeah..OH BREADBALLS!" Fionna shouted and darted towards their phone. "I completely let him slip away!"

"Wait, are you calling him over here?" Cake asked coming up next to her.

"Yeah, give me an excuse. I seriously should be watching him right now!" She dialed his number and held the phone to her ear.

"Uh, tell him you need help hanging up a picture, or opening a jar," Cake suggested.

"Yeah, thats great," she said and heard a click.

"Hello?" Marshall's husky voice spoke. Suddenly every inch of Fionna's body shivered with panic, his voice making her neck feel cold. She bit her lip anxiously.

"Uh, H-Hi, Marshall," she stuttered. Cake raised her brow, was Fionna really nervous right now?

"Oh, hey Buns, whats up?" He instantly sounded 50% happier and less bored, which made the situation 50% more nerve racking.

"Um, I-I need some help with something," she cringed at her stutter and briefly shut her eyes in shame.

"Okay, what chya need?" He asked.

"I need help hanging up a jar-I mean open a picture! Wait, no-" she was cut off by the sound of his chuckle. Her stomach felt like it was filled with the static stuff of BMO's screen when she malfunctioned. Thats what she was doing; malfunctioning.

"I get what you're saying, I'll be over there in a flash," he assured her.

"Thanks," she sighed.

"No problem, see you soon," he said. "Oh, and Fionna?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you," after that he hung up and she was left blushing with a phone held to her cheek.

"Stupid vampire," she grumbled and slammed the phone back to it's holder.

"Fi, are you okay? What did he say?" Cake asked.

"He said he loves me...again. I'm already so tired of hearing him say that," she muttered.

"Well he did drink a love potion," she reminded her.

"A really strong one too," Fionna added.

"Are you alright? Are you tired? When did you last sleep?"

"Uh...I think the night before last..." she yawned, instantly feeling the drowsiness that she had been distracted from.

"Why don't you take a power nap until he comes, you'll feel a whole lot better," Cake coaxed. Fionna nodded tiredly and walked over to the couch to lay down.

"Thanks Cake," she mumbled before slowly drifting off to sleep.

**Sorry this chapter is a bit short, but don't worry because theres a lot coming up! Thanks for everyones kind comments and thank you for favoring and following my story ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

Marshall knocked on the door of Fionna and Cake's tree house, a little too eager to be there for something as simple as...hanging up a jar? Whatever, he didn't care what he was doing, he just wanted to be around Fionna. The crazy over protective cat was going to be an obstacle, but he'd find away around her. Just the idea of Cake being there put a damper on his mood. Mostly because of the potion, but he didn't know that. It disappointed him when he saw that Cake was the one to swing open the door.

"You here to hang up the jar and open the picture?" The sassy cat asked.

"Uh, yeah," he answered.

"Come in," she allowed, walking away and leaving the door open for him to walk in. He did so and closed the door before following her up the ladder to the main room. The first thing that caught his eye was the sleeping adventuress curled up on the couch, her face buried in the pillow she was hugging, and her knees pulled up to her chest. He couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"Fionna fell asleep on the couch, so you'll have to wait for her to wake up before you can help her," Cake said flicking her tails towards the sleeping blond.

"I don't mind waiting," he said floating over Fionna and pulling some hair from her eyes.

"You can sit with her, just don't try anything," she allowed.

"I won't," he promised and sat at the end of the couch, the top of her head barely grazing his thigh. His smile widened as he ran his fingers through her hair, and she slightly nudged her head in to his hand.

"No, don't put the toaster there..." she mumbled in her sleep. Marshall chuckled.

"She does that sometimes," Cake informed him.

"Sleep talk?"

"Yeah, the other night it sounded like someone was trying to take away her chicken nuggets or something like that," she recalled.

"I guess the adventures never stop with her," he said tucking her bangs and apart of her hat behind her ear.

"Stupid vampire," she murmured. He grinned.

"Did she say something?" Cake asked. Marshall looked up.

"Uh, I think so, I didn't hear," he lied.

"Alright."

Fionna shifted her head up on his thigh, letting go of her pillow and grabbing his knee instead. Marshall quietly laughed to himself and rested his hand on her shoulder. She was so endearing, he wanted to kiss her all over. That was his biggest problem; wanting to kiss her all the time. Every minute he's been with her or around her he's wanted to place his lips everywhere and anywhere he could on her soft skin. He sighed and slid his hand down her arm until he got to her hand, and tangling his fingers with hers.

Her eyes blinked open finally, and the first thing she saw was Marshall's hand interlocked with hers. She lifted her head and realized she was using his leg as a pillow. When did that happen? When did he even get here?

"Morning, sleepyhead," He greeted giving her hand an affectionate squeeze.

"When did you get here?" She asked sitting up to stretch and yawned.

"Not too long ago, so where's that jar you want me to hang up?" He teased. She frowned.

"I meant to say open a jar," she mumbled.

"I know, I'm just pulling your leg," he smirked.

"I have to go upstairs and do somethings, so don't do anything crazy while I'm up there," Cake announced. Fionna had a mental freak out. Was she leaving her alone with him? She couldn't do that! What if he tries to kiss her again? There's no doubt he will!

"Okay, have fun," Marshall replied. No! Of course he'd be okay with being alone with her! 'This is a disaster!' Fionna thought. 'I'm done for!'

* * *

"Do you really need help opening all these jars?" Marshall asked as Fionna emptied her cupboard. She set down her tenth jar and the cupboard was only half empty.

"Uh...yeah, I do. You got a problem with that?" She retorted setting down the next jar.

"No, but why do you need pickled radishes and...catnip?"

"Catnip!" Cake called from upstairs.

"Why does it matter?" She continued placing jar after jar on the counter while avoiding his eyes. It was obvious he's been staring at her, his gaze was burning in to the side of her head.

"Can't I be curious?" He replied reaching for the first jar.

"Curiosity killed the cat," she said, not really answering his question.

"Sweetheart, I'm already dead," he reminded her. She blushed.

"D-don't call me that," she stuttered.

"Why not?" he challenged.

"Because I'm not your sweetheart, and just because you're already dead doesn't mean you can stick your nose where it doesn't belong," she snapped.

"Whatever, you just won't admit that you called me over here with this lame excuse to hang out with me," he accused.

"I did not!"

"Yeah, you did," he argued calmly.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because I seriously doubt you can't open any of these jars. You can't use the helpless act on me, Buns, I know you too well," he crossed his arms stubbornly as she grabbed a jar of jelly.

"Y-yeah, well they're really-ah!" The jar slipped out of her hand and shattered on the floor, leaving a glob of red jelly and glass between them. "...tight," she whimpered. Marshall rolled his eyes and grabbed a towel from the counter, scooping up the jelly and plopping it in the garbage before wiping up whatever was left.

"Maybe I could call you butterfingers instead," he teased.

"It slipped because you were making me angry," she grumbled glaring down where the glob was and blushing furiously at her mistake.

"Because you wouldn't admit you just wanted to hang out with me," he countered.

"I didn't-" she groaned. "You're so dumb."

"Wow, Fi, I'm really hurt. That stings," he replied sarcastically.

"Shut up and open the rest of these jars," she ordered bitterly.

"Hold up," he said.

"What?" She asked impatiently. He suddenly stepped in front of her, his feet on the ground and coming much to close for Fionna's comfort (or so she told herself). She tried to push him back, but he continued leaning forward towards her face. "Marshall, stop," she said weakly. She was only half fighting him, her muscles not even close to working to their full extent as she back up against the counter. It wasn't that she wanted him to kiss her, she was just tired is all...right?

"Hold on," he pulled her chin up and pulled her face closer. Fionna squeezed her eyes tight and waited for the moment when their lips would meet, but instead he tilted her face to the side and dragged his tongue up her cheek.

"Ew! Gross!" She shrieked wiping off the vampire spit from her face. "What was that for?"

"You had jelly on your cheek," he told her pulling back.

"You didn't have to lick it off!" She shouted angrily, her face the color of sweet roses.

"You didn't try very hard to stop me," he responded placing his hands on the counter, and trapping her against it.

"Yes, I did, I even said stop," she reminded him.

"Did you _really_ want me to stop? We both know you easily could've pushed me or punched me away," he spoke softly as he leaned closer, looking her in the eyes and making it impossible to look away. "That is, if you wanted to."

"I-I didn't want to hurt you," Fionna muttered quietly, his face getting closer once again.

"You didn't want to hurt me, or you didn't want me to stop?" He challenged, a smirk present on those soft lips of his. Fionna gripped the counter behind her, his body mere inches away from hers as she felt his thumb brush over her hand. She bit her lip nervously, trying her best not to look down at his flirtatious smirk while remaining silent.

"Did you think I was going to kiss you again?" He asked. "I don't blame you, I'd think the same thing, but if you want me to kiss you all you have to do is ask."

"I did't call you over here for you to kiss me," that was true, probably the first thing she told him that wasn't a lie today.

"I believe you, but you didn't call me over her to open some jars either, did you?" Fionna nodded, not saying anything else.

"Then why did you?" His face looked so close, if only it was closer. She felt her chest tighten as his hand feathered over her hip and settle on her waist.

"PG wanted me to keep an eye on you..to make sure the sleeping potion had fully worn off," she lied. He smirked.  
"You can assure him that I'm wide awake," he murmured and finally leaned closer to kiss her.

As soon as his lips touched hers she could feel her brain go to mush, and her heart melt at how gentle he was. Her knees felt like jelly and her lips felt like they were being dipped in gold. He pulled away too quickly. The simple kiss was enough to drive anyone crazy. Her eyes fluttered open to see he hadn't budged an inch more from her lips, biting his own and desperately staring at her mouth. Without thinking, she tilted her head forward and kissed him.

As much as she hated to admit it, she kinda enjoyed kissing Marshall. He didn't burn through the crust of the earth like Flame Prince did, and he didn't taste artificial like Gumball did that one time she won the wizard battle thing. Instead he tasted like strawberries, and that was a different kind of sweet. She liked it...but only a little.

Her hands remained by her sides and holding on to the counter for dear life, and Marshall's hand on her waist moved over hers. She let him loosen her grip and tie his fingers with hers, holding her hand and lingering his mouth when they pulled away again.

"I don't think that was a good idea," Fionna murmured, her brain still a big pile of mush in her skull.

"It was a fantastic idea," he breathed and pressed his body up against hers, reaching up to cup her face and capturing her mouth for the third time.

"Marshall-" her words were devoured by his lips which calmly pushed in to hers. If she thought she (kinda) liked kissing him, she had no idea how much bliss Marshall got from kissing her. "Marshall...wait." He stopped immediately and pulled back to see her pink face.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No, it's partially my fault, but we shouldn't be doing this," she confessed.

"Why not? I get that you don't love me, but you obviously like me," he smirked.

"No, I don't. We're friends," she told him sternly.

"I know," he replied.

"Friends don't kiss each other," she informed him.

"Thats very controversial."

"Contro-what?"

"It's arguable, and I'm arguing against it," he explained.

"It's not arguable. Friends don't make out, couples do."

"So couples can't be friends?" He questioned.

"Well...they're more than friends," she pointed out.

"Yeah, but they're still friends." She furrowed her brows in thought and groaned in frustration.

"Whatever! We're not at the level of friendship where we kiss each other!" She snapped.

"We obviously are since you kissed me."

"What? You kissed me!"

"True, but you kissed me too."

"That doesn't matter, you started it and it was in the moment!" She argued.

"So you wouldn't have kissed me if I didn't kiss you first? I have a very hard time believing that."

"Why is that so hard to believe? I don't like you, so there's no reason for me to even think about kissing you," she claimed stubbornly.

"Really?"

"_Really_."

"Fionna? Are you in here?" Fionna instantly shoved the vampire away from her at the sound of Gumballs voice and accidentally knocking over a few jars on the counter.

"Bread balls!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Fionna?" Gumball called again climbing up the ladder.

"Uh, u-up here!" Fionna replied.

"What's he doing here?" Marshall asked rather nicely. The lack of bitterness in his voice took Fionna by surprise.

"Aren't you gonna have a jealousy episode again?" She whispered. He shrugged.

"No need, I've made out with you and he hasn't," he pointed out.

"S-shut your trap!" She snapped slapping her hand over his mouth.

"Fionna?" Gumball popped his head up from the ladder and turned the adventuress attention away from Marshall.

"Uh, hey PG. What's up?" She asked.

"I have the antidote!" He claimed proudly holding up a green vial. Marshall easily pried Fionna's hand off his mouth and looked at the prince with his brow furrowed.

"Antidote for what?" He asked.

"Nothing! It's just a thing Gumball was working on. It's nothing, really," Fionna lied. Gumball entered the room fully and approached them in the center of the room.

"It's fine Fionna, we can tell hi-" now it was Gumball's mouth Fionna's hand had been slapped over, stopping him from finishing his sentence.

"No, we can't," she whispered looking back at Marshall briefly before returning to the skeptical prince. "Talk with me outside," she said and turned back to Marshall. "I gotta talk to him about something, I'll be right back." He nodded.

Fionna and PG left Marshall inside the tree house and stood outside the door incase he could hear them in the lower room. She could tell PG was already suspicious of what was going on, and that made her nervous. What made her even more nervous was the glint of disapproval in his eyes. She knew that he knew what she was about to tell him. She took a deep breath.

"Fionna, what happened?" He asked calmly. She frowned, shame filling her up like gasoline in a car tank.

"I...I don't know exactly," she answered quite vaguely.

"You don't know?" He raised a questioning brow. Fionna sighed.

"You know Marshall, he does what he wants! I couldn't stop him, he was too quick," she whined much like a child.

"What exactly did he do?"

"When you called me this morning...I lied," she confessed. "Mostly because it was his fault, but he...kissed me." PG was silent.

"Only once?" Fionna shook her head. "Twice?" Again, she shook her head. Her cheeks got progressively got redder. "Jesus Christ, Fionna, how many times did you let him kiss you?"

"I...I lost count," she admitted sheepishly.

"Fionna, there was Lustimine in that potion. You know what Lustimine is?" He asked. She shook her head.

"It's a sex chemical," he informed her.

"Sex?" She questioned.

"God, Cake seriously needs to educate you," he muttered pinching the bridge of his nose. "Listen, when two people love each other they go through a very physical and very intense experience with each other called sex. It's how babies are made, and it's how you were even created. I don't have time to explain everything to you right now considering I have to make an even stronger antidote, but I'll explain this to you. If you let him kiss you any more, he's gonna try to have sex with you. If he touches your chest, bottom, or thighs stop him immediately and call me. I'll take him off your hands and keep him in my lab until I've finished the antidote. Hopefully he'll feel guilty afterwards and apologize," Gumball told her. She blinked at him.

"Um, okay..."

"Please keep him busy with something other than your mouth," he begged.

"I-I'll try."

"Thank you. Take him to a party or something, someone'll probably ask him to perform," he suggested before walking off.

"Okay," she sighed. Fionna returned to the main room in the tree house to find Marshall where she left him. "Hey."

"What was that about?" He asked.

"Oh, Gumball was just really excited about one of his experiments," another lie, of course.

"It sounded like he was going to tell me something," he said.

"Uh, he was, but it's a surprise. He thought it was ready, but it wasn't."

"The antidote?"

"No, that's completely separate."

"But-"

"Hey, why don't we do something? Go somewhere, talk to someone. Y'know, do stuff," she interrupted.

"Do something? I thought you wanted these jars opened," he said pointing he thumb in the direction of the dozens of jars set out.

"Yeah, well I change my mind, lets go." She grabbed his wrist and pulled him along with her out of her house, pulling out an umbrella as they exited and handing it to him.

"Where are we going?" He questioned opening the umbrella.

"Uh, I dunno, you got any ideas?"

"Not really..." Fionna looked around for something to do and spotted a tree across the large field.

"C'mon, lets go climb a fucking tree," she said harshly and pulled him towards the tree. He suddenly stopped, completely halting Fionna in her steps and preventing her from going any further.

"Did you just say 'fucking'?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason, I've just never heard you say that."

"Whatever, lets go do this," she urged and pulled on his wrist. He chuckled.

"Slow down, tiger," he then swept her off her feet again, holding her body close to his and grinning a the red on her cheeks.

"What the plonk, Marshall!" She shouted and hit his shoulder.

"Calm it, buns, I'm faster," he told her and continued at a leisurely pace.

"Then why are you going so slow?" She growled.

"I said I am faster, not that it would be faster. Besides, you need to learn to take things slow."

"You're one to talk," she muttered crossing her arms.

"Excuse me? Didn't hear that."

"I said you're one to talk," she said louder.

"Why do you say that?"

"Cause you just fluffing made out with me for the first time in a day!" She shouted as if it was obvious.

"I'm right here, Fi, no need to shout," he replied.

"Ugh! You're so annoying."

"I'm sorry that you think that, but you're the one getting all worked up about this," he pointed out.

"I am not, you're just being a turd," she argued.

"How am I a turd?"

"You just are."

"You're not making any sense, you're just arguing for the sake of arguing," he said. It was true, but not true enough for Fionna to be aware of it.

"I'm not, you just bother me that much."

"Fionna, I seriously don't believe that for a second." He stopped in front of the tree, floating in the shade a looking down at her with a serious expression. She avoided his eyes and wriggled out of his arms.

"C'mon, lets climb this lumping tree," she grumbled and grabbed the nearest branch.

"Why are you so afraid of admitting you like me?" He asked. She paused, her hand gripping the branch as she glared at it.

"I don't-"

"Yeah, whatever. Cut it out, it's getting annoying. Seriously whats wrong?" She took a deep breath.

"I...I can't tell you," she admitted.

"You can't tell me what?"

"I can't tell you why I'm afraid...but I can tell you that I like you more than I should right now...and it's all your fault. That's why I'm mad," she confessed. "Now can we please drop it and climb this stupid tree?"

**Wow, thanks everyone for 1,000 views on this story. It means a lot ^_^ I start school tomorrow, and I hope I can keep up this daily update thing :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Marshall sighed and watched as Fionna huffed herself on to the first branch. She was agile, like a cat, and pretty fast as she climbed. He floated along with her incase she fell or just decided to jump off and do some crazy ass trust exercise. She would probably do that to scare him, because right now he couldn't be more nervous. Her feet never failed to secure a place in the trunk, and her fingers always found a new branch to hang on to. Yeah he knew she was totally badass and could climb a simple tree, but he couldn't shake his nerves. She might be a really awesome adventuress, but she's also a bit of a klutz.

"So, why did you want to climb a tree?" He asked as she grabbed a large branch and climbed up on it.

"Um, I like climbing trees," she replied, her focus never leaving the tree.

"I get that you live in one, but this is the first time I've seen you climb one," he noted.

"Yeah, well, did you ever think that I climb them when you're not around?" She snarked. He chuckled.

"Maybe, but I'm pretty sure I would've heard something."

"You hear things about me?" She asked hanging from a branch and trying to walk up the trunk to get on it.

"Oh yeah, you're pretty much famous. I've heard about all the monsters you've killed and the caves you explored, but I've never heard anything about tree climbing," he said. She finally hoisted herself up on the tree's arm, and sat to rest. Gravity was definitely fighting against her, pulling her down and biting at her ankles. She took a few deep breaths before speaking again.

"It's a recent hobby," she replied. Marshall came up close to her and pulled some of her bangs from her sweaty forehead.

"It's a really kickass hobby," he smiled, making her smile back.

"Y'think?" He nodded.

"Totally, do you see me climbing this damn tree?" He responded, her smile growing wider as she giggled slightly.

"No, I don't. Why not? You chicken?" She teased.

"No, I just wanna make sure I can catch you if you fall," he replied inching his face closer.

"Could you catch me now?" She asked, her voice was low and hushed.

"Probably," he murmured and tilted his head to fit with hers. His mouth was barely a centimeter from hers, and she gripped the branch until her knuckles turned white.

"Then catch me," she whispered before letting her body fall back and off of the branch. Marshall reached out to catch her wrist, but she slipped right out of his hands.

"Fionna!" He darted down through the branches, quickly catching her before she hit the ground. Marshall hovered an inch about the ground at the bottom of the trunk, panting from the near panic attack Fionna had caused from free falling from a freaking tree. She peeked one eye open, holding her fists up to her chest and looking up at Marshall's bewildered expression. The adventuress couldn't help but giggle against his heaving chest and grin at how concerned he appeared to be.

"You look like someone died," she laughed and fixed his fringe over his eyes.

"Thats because you almost did. What the fuck, Fionna?" He sounded serious.

"No, I didn't, you caught me," she pointed out and knotted her arms around his neck.

"But what if I didn't?" He questioned.

"I doubt you would've let me fall, I have faith in you," she replied and poked his nose.

"Seriously, Fionna?" He growled.

"Besides, you said so yourself that you would catch me," she reminded him.

"Yeah, if I had to. Not if you just suddenly decide to fall off a branch on your own. Glob, you are such an adrenaline junkie." She giggled again.

"You're so over protective," she said. He rolled his eyes. "It's kinda cute," she murmured. He looked to her and his frown instantly flicked in to a smirk.

"You think so?" She blushed.

"Yeah...I guess," she mumbled, not intending for him to hear that. He leaned down and kissed her blush, the taste of her flushed skin rubbing off on his lips and turning her redder.

"I like it when you blush," he whispered and kissed the side of her mouth. Shivers trembled down her spine once his lips came in contact with hers, the corner of his mouth barely brushing her center.

"Marshall, please. Don't," she pleaded, pulling her lips away from his. He sighed.

"Sorry...it's just hard not to for some reason..." He let her down and kept his arms at his sides. "Hey, did Gumball mention anything else about the sleeping potion?" He asked.

"Uh, no...why?"

"I dunno...I'm just confused with a lot of things...and i'm acting out a lot. I honestly don't know why I even told you I love you in the first place. I mean, normally I keep those kinda things to myself, but it felt so easy to say it to you," he told her.

"I see...do you think the potion has anything to do with it?" She questioned, hoping he would say yes so they could maybe put an end to this.

"Maybe...I mean I've always kinda liked you before I drank the potion," he confessed.

"Yeah-wait, what?"

"I always thought you were cute, and really badass. Like, I've never met a girl like you before, and I guess I liked that," he smiled at his memories of when they first met.

"So...you liked me before you drank the sleeping potion?" She asked, still unable to believe that. He nodded vigorously.

"Oh yeah, big time. I never admitted it, even to myself. I was thinking maybe the sleeping potion came with a confidence booster or something."

Fionna felt like her brain was about to implode. Even though he may not actually be in love with her, he still felt something for her, and she couldn't tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing. It was bad enough that he was under the influence of a super strong and old love potion, but knowing that he'll still have some feelings for her after he drinks the antidote made her go in to mental freak out mode. Hopefully Gumball's antidote will be strong enough to knock out any romantic feelings he had for her whatsoever. Hopefully...

"Oh, uh maybe. We could ask PG sometime, but until then can we um continue doing things?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"Sure what do you wanna do?" He replied, completely following along and dropping the previous subject. It didn't matter as much to him as it did her. She thought for a while.

"I dunno...maybe we could go to a party or something?" She suggested. Marshall appeared baffled by her proposal, she wasn't one for parties.

"Why do you wanna go to a party?" He questioned.

"Uh, no reason. Just spewing stuff," she said picking off a leaf from her hair. He frowned.

"LSP is always throwing parties..." he told her.

"Great! Lets go!" She grabbed his wrist and pulled him with her, grabbing his forgoten umbrella and handing it to him.

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down. We've got all day and all night to get there," he said slowing her down and stopping her.

"Yeah, but I wanna get there as soon as possible." He chuckled.

"Take. Things. Slow," he spoke and held her chin, pulling her close so he could kiss her forehead. It was embarrassing that no matter how many times he kissed her she would blush. It was a guarantee, and it made her want to crawl in a corner. She frowned and slapped him across the face, leaving a bright red mark on his cheek, yet he only grinned in response.

"I told you no kissing," she growled through clenched teeth.

"Is that all you're going to do about it? I expected something like a punch in the gut, or a swift kick in the balls," he snickered.

"Kiss me again, and I will," she promised with a hard glare.

"I don't believe you. You're getting soft on me," he smirked.

"I am not! I mean it!" She snapped.

"Then prove it," he murmured leaning in. She swung her fist in to his stomach, lurching him further so his lips smashed in to her and his nose collided with her cheek.

"Ow, fuck!" He pulled back, the pain in his nose dulling the ache in his stomach.

"I-I told you I would," she stuttered rubbing her cheek.

"Yeah, and you probably broke my nose too," he complained and felt blood drip over his lips.

"Oh fluff! I didn't mean to do that, are you okay?" She asked as he wiped the deep burgundy from his mouth and nose. His blood was darker than her blood, which intrigued her as he wiped the beautiful color on his shirt. It blended in as if it was apart of the old worn flannel. He chuckled.

"I'm fine, vampire healing," he reminded her. "But its touching how much you care about me."

"Shut up, that isn't anything new. I've always cared about you," she replied and hit his shoulder. Her lips were starting to feel a little sore from when his smashed in to them.

"Really? Correct me if I'm wrong, but haven't you been Miss Grumby this whole time and muttering 'stupid vampire' to me under your breath?"

"Just because you're stupid and I'm tired doesn't mean that I don't care about you," she countered. He smiled.

"Touché."

"Anyways, the party?"

"Doesn't start until the sun goes down," he informed her. "But luckily it'll take a while to walk there. We can take a nice stroll through the forest until dark."

"Okay...I guess that doesn't sound too bad," she mumbled looking down at the ground. Several hours alone with Marshall walking in a forest...didn't sound bad at all. Fionna cursed herself for thinking that, but still continued to think it when she felt his hand slide down her wrist and lace with hers.

"Then let's go."


	10. Chapter 10

If Fionna was being honest she was not looking forward to the actual party. LSP had a thing for her, but tried to manipulate and twist her words in to making her believe _she _was the one who had a thing for _him_. Which, was obviously not true. Right now she was struggling with how she felt about the love potion-slaved Marshall who made his feelings more than obvious. Their long walk through the forest wasn't that long to Fionna. She honestly wished she was still strolling hand and hand with him instead of standing five feet away from LSP's loud forest party. She sighed and turned to Marshall.

"Listen, we're not together in anyway shape or form. I don't want anybody thinking that we are or asking because we're not. Got it?" She told him sternly.

"You gotta admit we're a little together," he replied, flashing his flirtatious smile and squeezing her hand, reminding her that it was in his. She immediately pulled it out and crossed her arms over her chest.  
"No, we're not."

"Fine, but I'm still going to hang out with you and follow you around," he said and hooked his arm over her shoulder.

"Whatever," she grumbled and was lead in to the party with "Property of Marshall" practically written all over her.

He grinned once they entered the wild atmosphere, the familiar pulse in his body and chest from the bass and the sweet melody shivering in his ears. Thats what he loved about music and wild parties, it made him feel alive. The Loud beat mimicked the heart beat he missed so much, and the warmth from the crowd reminded his body of when it could produce it's own heat. Usually he would jump right in and let the music wrap him up and take him away, but now he was nailed to Fionna. There's no way he would leave her, even if it meant experiencing his own three-five minutes of life.

"Fionna! Ohmiglob, I can't believe you came!" LSP cried as he rushed over to her. "Oh, and Marshall lee too." Marshall rolled his eyes.

"Nice to see you too," he replied blithely.

"This is such a nice surprise! You didn't say you'd come when I asked the other day, Marshall," LSP said.

"I said I would think about it, I didn't know what I would be doing," Marshall told him.

"Oh, thats like totally fine," he smiled patting his shoulder. "What's up with this? You two a thing or something?" He asked sassily.

"N-no! Not even, LSP. Are you kidding me?" Fionna snapped. Marshall chuckled.

"Nah, I'm just keeping a close eye on her, you never know what happens at these parties," Marshall explained an a calmer manner.

"I know right? It's crazy, someone smashed their drink in to a tree and completely went nuts," he gossiped.

"What? No way, where is he now?" Marshall asked.

"I dunno, he ripped his shirt off and ran rapid in to the forest."

"Thats crazy. Anyways I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm gonna get Fionna some punch. Talk to you later," he smiled and pulling Fionna with him past LSP.

"Okay! See ya!" LSP called a he made his way to the punch table. He took his arm off her shoulder and filled her a cup of sweet red punch before handing it to her. She accepted the plastic cup, a little peeved as she glared at him.

"I told you I didn't want people to think we're together," she spoke bitterly. He looked to her and frowned while pouring himself a cup.

"Sorry, I didn't realize that made us look like a couple. LSP just reads in to things too much." His tone suggested he was irritated, but not fully mad. He's never truly been made at Fionna, but had came pretty damn close.

"You know what couples look like, and thats definitely a way they look," she snapped.

"Whatever," he mumbled in to his cup before drinking. Fionna gave a passive sigh and leaned the table, her hand on the edge as she looked away from him.

"You are so hard to deal with sometimes," she murmured and sipped her punch. She felt his cool fingers over hers, his hand tenderly squeezing her fingers. Her eyes wandered back to his, and he starred back.

"I don't like fighting with you," he told her, studying her face and settling back on her opulent blue eyes. Fionna chewed on her lip. She didn't either, but she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Then don't," she replied.

"I won't," he promised and looked down to their hands.

Fionna smoothed her thumb over his pinky in a way that was almost affectionate if she had lingered over his skin. She wanted to, desperately, but she had to stop herself. She didn't want this, she just wanted to be his friend...right? The adventuress stared at the ground, clutching her cup, yet not daring to drink from it. Her brain was turning to mush again as his hand started to leave hers, the deafening music now a dim light in the back of her mind as it tore itself apart.

What was she even doing? Her emotions were like a Jackson Pollock painting, and her conscience was yelling in her ear to stop. It wasn't fair what he was doing to her. Although the potion was to blame it didn't change the size of the gaping hole she felt in her chest. It hurt knowing it wasn't real, yet she was gullible enough to think maybe it was. This is not the adventure she wanted.

"Marshall lee!" An excited looking LSP rushed over to Marshall.

"Whats up?" He asked, his finger tips still brushing over Fionna's knuckles.

"Could you like play a song for us? A lot of people noticed that you're here, and they won't stop asking me if your gonna like play or not."

"Yeah, I'm down. You gotta request?" Marshall set down his cup.

"Mmmmm, something nice and slow. Something you'd dance to with a lover," he told him and winked at Fionna. She chocked on her punch, coughing and sputtering while LSP gave her the bedroom eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" Marshall asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm-" she coughed, "fine."

"You sure?" She nodded and set down her cup.

"Okay. I'm gonna go perform now, so I'll see you when I'm done," he promised and started to drift away. She grabbed his hand and he looked back.

"Don't leave me with him," she pleaded in a low whisper, hoping LSP wouldn't notice. He chuckled.

"Fi, relax, it's just LSP. I'll be right back," he raised the hand she was holding for dear life and kissed hers before leaving her with the purple prince.

"Take care of her while I'm up there," he said as he passed LSP.

"My pleasure," LSP grinned and floated a bit closer to the obviously uncomfortable blond.

Marshall wove his way through the crowd and up to the already set up stage, a blood red guitar on a stand ready for him and a drummer polishing one of his cymbals. He looked back to LSP and Fionna and realized this was planned. Of course it was, no wonder he was so desperate to get him to come. He was also probably betting that he would drag Fionna along with him...that lumpy bastard. Marshall clenched his fist and took the guitar from it stand, securing the strap and standing up to the mic. One last look at that pathetic cloud flirting with _his_ Fionna...and he felt like he was about to explode. He tapped the mic, and the crowd focused on him.

"Good evening," he spoke and strummed a few chords. "I've been told a few people would like me to share my musical talents tonight."

"MARSHALL I LOVE YOU!" Someone shouted. He laughed.

"That's very nice. I dedicate this song, to LSP. A song that lover's would dance to, right?" He announced and strummed a few chords. The chords continued their sweet melody and drifted off in to silence.

"Shall we have this dance?" LSP asked Fionna holding out his hand.

"Um, actually I do-" before she could finish he grabbed her hand and lead her to the dance floor as Marshall struck hard on his guitar, giving a less than romantic and lover-ish vibe in his strumming.

_For so long now I've been coming to your rescue (got me thinking I'll get you)_

_And I'm serious when I say I'm over it_

_I'm over it (and your fuckin' lies)_

"What the hell is Marshall singing?" LSP muttered bitterly.

"LSP?"

_That you'll stick around_

_Stay on my side of town_

_Now I'm covered in blood and I'm feeding off your pretty little lies_

LSP groaned. "Whatever, ignore his dumb song. Anyways, I wanted to ask you something," he informed her.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I was wondering I you'd like to be my girlfriend, y'know if you can handle my beauty."

"What?"

_For once why can't you just come and chase me_

_Dig up my grave and save my body_

_Now I'm rotting to the bone_

_But my hearts still beatin'_

_Hopin' you won't leave me_

Marshall sang loudly in to the mic, practically screaming except his voice was as smooth as butter.

"I asked you if you'd like to be my girlfriend. Is he singing too loud? This is not a song lovers would dance too," he pouted.

"I'm sorry, but you're asking me to be your girlfriend...again?"

"Yeah, is that too much to ask?"

_Creepy girls_

_You're just my style_

_Blood-red lipstick_

_You don't smile_

_Falling victim to your fantasy_

_Damn, I love it that you're so creepy_

"A little. I already told you I'm too beneath you to properly enjoy your beautiful lumps," she reminded him.

"C'mon, Fionna! I know we can make this work out! Can't you change for me?" He cried, literally.

"LSP, calm down!"

_Now you're risking it all_

_For some pin-up doll_

_Who drinks in the AM_

_Fucks in the PM_

_Treats all the boys like she don't need 'em_

"Why can't you see that you're good enough for me. I love you, Fionna!" He shouted. Fionna shivered, something about those words coming out of a mouth other than Marshall's felt...wrong.

"I'm sorry, LSP, but I-I just don't think I can feel anything but admiration towards you-"

"You're a liar! I know you feel somethin' for me girl. I can see it in your beautiful ocean eyes," he insisted leaning forward.

_Falling victim to your fantasy_

_Damn, I love it that you're so creepy_

Marshall ended the song and looked to see LSP trying to kiss Fionna, his blood boiling at the sight. He gripped the neck of his guitar so tightly it broke in two, causing the party to cease and the crowd silencing once again. LSP appeared not to have notice and continued moving forward on Fionna, his advances obviously unwanted.

"LSP, stop! I'm serious!" She shouted, pushing him back each time he push forward.

"C'mon, Fionna. One kiss and I'll prove I'm the one for-" he suddenly felt a large hand on his lumps as Marshall pulled him back and bruised his purple skin with his grip. The vampire glared at the prince, his eyes black as coal with red slits for pupils.

"M-Marshall!" LSP shrieked in terror, his eyes transfixed on Marshall's murderous glare. "W-what's up, man? That song was totally rad," he stuttered.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He demanded to know tightening his grip.

"I-I was just dancing with F-Fionna-"

"Bullshit," Marshall growled, digging his nails in to his skin. "You were trying to plant one on her, weren't you?"

"S-so what? It's not like she's you're girlfriend," LSP retorted bravely.

"Marshall," Fionna whispered unfolding his fist and holding his unoccupied hand. He looked back at her and softened his glare. "It's fine."

"Maybe to you," he replied and returned his hard stare to LSP.

"Listen here, puff prince, Fionna is mine. Make another move on her, and you're dead."

"What makes you think she's yours?" LSP challenged. Marshall threw him to the ground and hooked his arm around Fionna's waist, pulling her closer.

"This," he snarled and pulled the adventuress' face to his so their lips brushed and he kissed her. In front of the entire party.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a few days! I've been lacking on my writing inspo, so I've been sketching a lot lately. I recently got some anatomy and perspective books from the library, and I'm having a lot of fun with them. Anyways, enough rambles. Thanks for reading! ^_~**


	11. Chapter 11

For some reason she didn't flinch or stiffen at the vampire's rough kiss. Instead her chest tightened and her eyes shuttered as she felt her brain resume to it's usual consistency of mush whenever he touched or kissed her. Her fingers found their way over his chest and to his collar. He was soft and cool, yet warm at the same time. It confused her how much warmth she found in his dead body, although goosebumps still erected on her skin where ever he touched. When he pulled back not five-seconds later she remembered they were surrounded by fifty plus people including LSP and that he was not supposed to do that. She was supposed to be angry, which she was, but for the wrong reason; she was mad that he stopped.

He was about to say something. A last word or another warning, but she wouldn't let him speak. His words were silenced as she tugged on his arm and she pulled him away. Marshall was in no position to defy her, he could see the exhaustion in her eyes and had no desire to wear her down more. He let her pull him out of the party, which resumed as normal, and back in to the forest. She said nothing, and that made him concerned. Her hand slid down from his elbow to his hand and she leaned her head against his shoulder. He felt her fingers intertwine with his and give his hand a light squeeze.

"You okay, Fi?" He asked softly, slowing down to a stop. She sighed and nuzzled against his shoulder. When she didn't answer he turned to face her, only for her to rest her head against his chest again. "Fi?"

"I'm really tired, can you carry me?" She mumbled, placing her hands on the sides of his neck and snuggling it to the crook of it as well. A smile spread across his face and he lifted her legs so they were wrapped around his waist. She clung to him like a koala, rubbing her face against him with even more affection. He found it adorable as he carried her all the way home.

* * *

"We're here," Marshall whispered in her ear. She moaned wearily, her body jaded and slumped against his as she hung on all she could. Her eyes were glued shut, and she couldn't pry them open if she tried.

"Marsh...all," she murmured against his neck and held on to him tighter. He smiled and flicked on the lights of her treehouse. She groaned and buried her face deeper in to him to block the annoying light. "Off," she ordered.

"Yes, princess," he replied and flicked them back off. "You gonna let go?" Her only response was a whine like moan and another tight squeeze around his body.

"If you don't let go I'm gonna pull you off and leave you on the couch," he threatened. She shook her head and gripped his flannel.

"Do you _want_ to sleep in your bed?" He asked. She didn't reply.

"Are you asleep?" She shook her head again, rubbing her cheek on the collar of his shirt and a part of his chest.

"Well if you're not asleep then you have to get off and walk up to your bed."

"I'm asleep," she mumbled. He chuckled and carried her over to the couch, bending over to lay her down, but she only gripped him tighter until he fell over on top of her.

"Oof," he grunted as his body pinned her to the soft cushions. "Fionna, let go."

Her body felt warm against his, heating up his chest and neck in a way that made the rest of him shiver. When he tried to lift himself off of her she did her best to drag him back down, not wanting to let go of him despite how much she knew she should've. Finally, he sighed and let his body rest on top of hers, settling between her legs and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Fine, you win," he sighed and his head fell in to the cushions, his breath cool on the nape of her neck. She smiled slightly and snuggled against him, happy with how easy and quickly she got him to stay without saying a word of persuasion. He felt her lips against his skin, the warmth of her pucker on his neck made him grin and hug her tighter.

"I love you," he reminded her, whispering it softly in to her ear and nibbling it.

"Mmm...I like it when you say that, but I really shouldn't," she said. She felt loopy for some reason. Maybe it was because she was so tired, or maybe it was from how close he was.

"Guilty pleasure?" His voice tickled her ear. She nodded. "Does it really make you feel guilty?"

"Yeah...a lot," she replied, her voice barely above a whisper while her eyes remained shut.

"Why? I get you don't feel the same, but I don't really mind."

"No...it's not that. It's just...not real," she yawned and pressed another kiss to his neck.

"Not real? We've already been over this."

"Its...too good to be true," she rephrased kissing him again.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah...like a dream, or a part of my brain acting all weird...I just never thought one of my best friends would even like me that way let alone love me. It's unreal," she pushed some of his hair away from his nape and kissed it a fourth time. Her lips slowly made their way up to his ear, the sensation making his own eyes start to droop.

"Say it again," she pleaded.

"...I love you. I love you a lot, Fi."

She grinned and managed to open her eyes, pulling his face back to look at him. He was smiling too, glancing between her sparkling blue eyes and her lips which she was currently biting. Marshall leaned down, his hair falling over his face and brushing against her forehead. His head tilted to fit with hers and her grip on his shirt tightened just as his lips pressed to hers. It didn't take much for her to kiss him back, pulling him closer and letting their lips dance together. He smiled and slid his hand down her side, feeling the curve of her hips and pushing her body against his. Her heart started to race. 'Oh glob,' she thought. 'He's touching me.'

"Marshall," she breathed.

His tongue swept across her lower lip, begging for an entrance and pushing her more against the couch. Her eyes popped open from surprise, unsure of exactly what her was doing. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't decipher what he was trying to tell her with his body, or his tongue that somehow found its way in her mouth. All she could think about was how nice it felt for him to be so close to him. 'Is this what Gumball was talking about?' She asked herself as her eyes rolled back and her fingers went numb. 'He hasn't touched my chest or my thighs. Could this be...?'

Marshall wanted more of her. He knew he should've stopped after the first kiss, but he just couldn't. His brain was melting from her warmth, and he wanted to be closer and show her how much he loved her. Her kisses slowed down until she pulled back and looked up at him.

"I...feel weird," she told him, her body tingling where his was pressed against.

He couldn't properly process things, he was too drunk with the feeling being pumped through his body. The feeling she gave him. Before she could say anything else he shoved his lips back in to hers, kissing her roughly and holding her tight. A soft moan trembled in the back of her throat, her hands sliding down to his shoulders while he sucked at her lower lip. She didn't remember it being this warm, or her skin feeling so tight. It felt like there was something under her skin that she had to get out. Her hands continued down to his arms and stopped at his elbows. The rest of his arms were underneath her and pushing her up to him.

After a while the adventuress decided that she liked what he was doing, the weird feeling in her body starting to feel good. She kissed him back, maneuvering her tongue with his and exploring the inside of his mouth. He sighed as she traced over his fangs with her warm tongue, the heat of her mouth even more addicting than her supple lips. His hands moved over her hips and up her sides, breathing heavy at her wide hips and soft squishy waist. Fionna thought, 'He's close to my chest _and_ my legs...but it feels too good to stop him.' Her arms drifted back up to his neck, and she pulled him closer just as his hips twitched against hers. Fionna squeaked and gripped his hair, more than surprised by the feeling that shot through her.

"M-Marshall?" She stuttered, his breath heavy against her lips and rolling his hips experimentally. Her low moan was enough to drive him crazy, rolling again and again just to hear her moan louder. "W-wait, I-" she groaned and threw her head back, overwhelmed with the sensation he provoked in her groin. "Marshall," she whimpered.

He ducked down to her neck and sucked on her skin, lightly scraping her with his fangs and enjoying how her body shivered. While he continued ravishing his tongue on her neck, his hands skimmed down her legs, hooking under her knees and pulling her closer to him. Fionna whined at the pressure between her legs, his tongue on her neck and his hands on her legs. She knew she had to stop this, but she couldn't seem to form any other word than his name.

"Marshall!" She yelled, hopefully getting his attention and making him stop. It didn't. "Marshall...st-top!" She yelled louder.

All his movements stopped once he heard her say that, his hands freezing on her knees and pulling his mouth from his clavicle. He stared down at her. She was red faced and trying to catch her breath, her blue eyes half lidded and dulled as she starred back. Her hands dropped from his neck and to her sides, and she wiped the small amount of sweat that had accumulated on her forehead. She pushed her bangs back and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. After a few moments of silence Marshall finally realized what he had done, and instantly felt shame riddle his body. He sat back and put a palm over his face.

"Glob, what am I doing?" He muttered to himself.

"Marshall?" said Fionna's voice. He lifted his hand from his eyes and saw her sitting up to face him. "What exactly were you doing?" He sighed.

"I...I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking," he apologized and avoided her eyes. He felt terrible, how long had she been telling him to stop? He was so out of it, all he could hear was the blood pumping through her body.

"But, what were you doing?" She asked again.

"I was...doing something that we shouldn't do. Not yet, and not for a long long time," he tried to explain.

"Do you mean...sex?" She whispered the last word. He bit his lip with guilt.

"A little bit, I'm guessing Cake told you about it." Fionna blushed. If only.

"Yeah," she lied. He smiled and ran the back of his knuckles against her red cheeks.

"I love you're blush," he murmured studying her face.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She smiled back, his gaze now settling on her eyes and pulling his fingers from her face.

"Hey, Marshall, can you do me a favor?" He nodded.

"Anything."

"Could you stay with me? All night?" She asked. He grinned.

"Of course."


	12. Chapter 12

Fionna fell asleep on Marshall's chest, her head nestled under his chin and her body wrapped in his arms as she slept. He leaned his head back against her couch and sighed, feeling nothing but the warmth from the girl cradled in his embrace. After spending so much time with her he almost forgot how it felt to be gelid and lifeless. Around her, he wasn't the evil cunning vampire everyone painted him as. Of course Gumball saw past that act the first time they met, but after a while he stopped being Marshall to him and started being annoying.

He forced the thought of Bubba from his mind, it's never good to think about the past when the present is so much better, and held the warm human closer. She squished up against his chest, her cheek soft on his tough skin. His fingers were coarse, yet gentle and it made her feel more secure to feel his finger prints trace the patterns on her body. It was calm, and Marshall liked that. He closed his eyes to rest them when he heard a timid knock on the door downstairs. 'Who the fuck is here at this time? It's way past midnight' he thought bitterly. The sound of the door squeaked in his ear and his eyes snapped open. 'Shit.'

"Hello?" said Gumball's familiar voice. '_Shit._' He lifted his head to wait for his pretty pink head to pop up from the ladder and scold him for even touching her.

"Fionna?" the prince called quietly. 'Glob, what does he want with her at this hour?' When his head finally did pop up it took him no time to spot the girl huddled in the vampire's arms like a blanket.

"Oh, uh hey, Marshall," he greeted pulling the rest of himself in to the room.

"Hey," he replied shortly, feeling a little tired himself from the lack of sleep he had gotten today. Now was usually his play time, not when his biggest threat was high up in the sky.

"What's up?" He asked. Marshall shrugged and possessively ran his fingers through her golden fringe. "I'm guessing you took Fionna to a wild party or something, huh?"

"Yeah, she wanted to do something," Marshall told him. He chuckled.

"That sound's like Fionna," he grinned looking over at the blond and then up to his piercing red eyes. "She's a good kid."

"I know." Marshall felt snappy and irritated, yet he didn't know why. It wasn't Bubba, but it was probably why he was here exactly. He was clueless to his motives, but that didn't make them any more innocent.

"Probably a little bit too good sometimes," Bubba muttered while looking back to Fionna, concern starting to infect his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Marshall challenged. Gumball looked up.

"You know her, she'll do anything if it's good on her moral compass. And her compass is as good as a saint's," he responded.

"Is it a crime to be good?" The vampire questioned.

"No...but she is still a kid, and kids are easily influenced by others who are older and seem more mature."

"Are you saying I'm a bad influence?" Marshall asked, his skin starting to suffocate him as he itched to stretch it out. His eyes narrowed on the pink prince and darkened, yet his expression remained blank. Gumball was silent, breathing slowly as Marshall scanned him. He knew that pace in Bubba's breath, he was right.

"Marshall, I-"

"You do, don't you?" He said starting to furrow his brows. It was a struggle not to completely squeeze the life out of the girl currently occupying his arms, but he managed to keep his anger on a leash.

"Well, yeah. You're not exactly the image of purity and good. I mean, you're a vampire for Christ's sake, Marshall. Why would I think you're a good influence?" Gumball spoke, his tone slightly harsh. Marshall gave a spiteful chuckle and shook his head.

"You are so full of shit, Gumwad," he cursed, his voice more spiteful than his chuckle.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I have no need to repeat myself," Marshall said.

"That...What makes you say that?"

"You know exactly why I said that. Stop acting like you never knew me."

"I currently know you, I'm not actin-"

"No, you don't. You pretty much just proved that you don't by saying that crap," Marshall snapped.

"Marshall, I'm serious. You're not the best person for her to-"

"What? Fall in love with? Like that would ever happen. Even if it did it wouldn't be my fault, I have no control over her."

"Do you really think that?" Gumball questioned.

"Yeah, I do. Why do you care anyways? It's not like you're in love with her."

"Of course I'm not, I'm too devoted to my research and science."

"Yeah, I know," Marshall muttered and glared at him. Gumball sighed.

"Are you still upset about that?" He asked.

"About what?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"I can't say that I do." Gumball clenched his fists, starting to get impatient with Marshall's vexing attitude.

"Are you still upset about our breakup?" He said through his teeth.

"_Our_ breakup? Last time I checked it was _me_ who finally broke it off with you," Marshall responded coldly.

"Whatever, are you still upset about that?"

"There's no reason for me to be upset. You were _begging_ for me to stay." Gumball blushed at the memory and folded his arms, looking at the ground and avoiding the vampire's brief smirk.

"It was so abrupt, I didn't know why...you didn't..." Bubba couldn't finish his sentence, he couldn't even finish a thought.

"Why I didn't wanna stick around anymore?" Marshall frowned. "I did," he confessed. Bubba looked up at him. "But, not anymore...you haven't changed a bit." The prince was silent, staring at his former boyfriend and feeling a burning sensation in his throat. He wetted and bit his lip, the candy trembling underneath his teeth and failing to contain his nerves.

"I...What if...I wanted to change?" He asked. Marshall blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, hypothetically, if we had continued to date back then...what could I have done to stop you from leaving?" He rephrased. Marshall was silent for a moment, thinking about what Bubba had asked him and processing what he was trying to actually say. Bubba spoke in a certain had to know him for a long time to really know what he wanted when it came to this heart-guts stuff. The same went for Marshall too, but he was easier to decode. Maybe that's why they ended so long ago.

"Bubba, you can't change," he murmured softly. Gumball felt like he had just dove his hand in the middle of his complicated heart-guts and completely twisted it by saying his name. His fingers intertwined with the tendons and arteries until they snapped and he pulled out a handful of bloody feelings and broken emotions.

"I can't?" He uttered, almost impossible to speak. Marshall shook his head.

"You're already in love with science, there's not much room for anyone else. You try to keep them in, but you can barely handle anyone more than a friend. I left because I knew you were too delusional to realize that," Marshall explained.

"But, I can change...I want to change," Bubba spoke. "Yeah, I love science, but I love...I love others too. I want to show that to people. My candy folks, Fionna...you."

"Bubs, it's fine. They understand. I understand. You found something thats more compatible with you than anyone could ever be, so don't worry," he tried to assure the breaking prince.

"No, Marshall, I want to change for you." He admitted.

"Bubs, it's too lat-"

"Why? Because you're in love with Fionna? She's fourteen, remember? She's too young for you, okay? You think I'm delusional? Take a look at yourself," Bubba lashed out.

"I know I'm delusional right now, I don't know why I feel this way about her-"

"I'll tell you why, it's because of that damn potion!" Gumball shouted, causing Fionna to stir and snuggle closer to Marshall.

"Dude, don't wake her."

"It's all fake, Marshall. The potion you drank was a love potion. Every last second since you woke up has been a lie, and you've only made a poor innocent girl fall in love with a fraud," he hissed.

"Like how I made a poor innocent price fall in love with a deceiving vampire? Don't drag Fi in to this, she already told me it was a sleeping potion."

"I'm being honest. Here's the damn antidote she asked me to make for you," he said chucking the purple vial on to the floor and shattering it completely. The purple liquid seeped down in the cracks of the wooden floor and glistened on the edges of the sharp, broken glass. "I spent all day on this and two failure antidotes while she kept an eye on you to make sure you weren't doing something crazy. You can love her all you want, but don't say I didn't tell you when you watch her break down and cry in front of you."

With that, Gumball turned his heel and stormed out of the treehouse. When he shut the door Marshall sighed, the warm body curled up in his failed to bring him life again. He was once again weighed down by his past, and it still wasn't over. Why did he keep getting himself in to these messes? It got tiring after a while. It seems like all he's done the past twenty-four hours is argue argue argue. With Fionna, and now Bubba. Hopefully that would change soon.

"Marshall?" Fionna murmured, her head rubbing against him as if she was trying to look up at him.

"Yeah?"

"What...happened?" She mumbled.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," he assured her with a kiss on top of her head.

"O...kay."


	13. Chapter 13

When Fionna woke up her eyes refused to open, she was still hopelessly tired. Instead she rolled over and snuggled closer in to her sleeping bag. Funny, she didn't recall climbing up the ladder and tucking herself in. What even happened last nigh? Her memory was a blur and her head ached. Seriously, when did she get up in her bed? Wasn't she downstairs...with Marshall? Her eyes blinked open as the memories flooded back in to her brain. He carried her home, and then...

"Oh, plonk!" She slapped her hand over her face as she remembered.

Fionna thought of everything they had done. The kissing, the touching, the heat...felt so good. She could feel herself quietly wishing for his hands again. The way they traced her body and held her made her feel less like a child and more like an adult. It was the only thing that made her feel like an adult.

She sighed and sat up. Where was he? Was he still here, or maybe downstairs? She looked around the room, but nothing suggested he ever set foot in here. Once her room was scanned she hopped out of bed and climbed down the ladder to the main room. Cake was at the stove cooking bacon, yet still no Marshall.

"Morning, baby-cakes," Cake greeted with a smile. Fionna stretched and continued looking around, just waiting for him to pop up and scare her somehow. "Fi?"

"Uh, g'mornin'," she replied sleepily.

"Where'd you and Marshall run off to last night? He didn't bring you up to your room till late," Cake asked.

"Uh, we went to LSP's party," she told her.

"Was it fun?" Fionna thought for a while, running the entire party over in her head and swaying slightly from exhaustion.

"Yeah," she lied.

"I'm glad," Cake smiled and slid the bacon on to a plate.

"Hey, did you see him leave this morning or last night?" Fionna asked.

"He left right after he set you down in bed, why?"

"Uh, no reason. Gumball is still probably working on an antidote, so I'll have to hang out with him again to keep an eye on him," Fionna mumbled as Cake handed her the plate.

"You can see him after you're breakfast."

"Okay," she yawned and accepted the plate.

Fionna scarfed down her bacon and wobbled back up to her room to get dressed. She had honestly thought that he would've stayed the night with him being madly in love with her and all. Did something happen? Did she say something to upset him? She was seriously confused to why he had left. Didn't she ask him to stay? Yeah, she did. This was seriously killing her.

She quickly threw on fresh clothes and slipped on her shoes without even bothering to replace her socks before jumping out the window and climbing down her elaborate tree house. The adventuress sprinted through the wide open grass, her mind still going in circles of what had happened. Was it something she said while she was asleep? If it was she would totally die of embarrassment. She either spouts silly stuff or deep stuff in her sleep, and if he hears either of it she'll probably punch a tree and hide from him for eternity.

When she finally arrived at the mouth of his cave she stopped to catch her breath. She could hear the sound of his guitar being strummed from the inside, the melody dancing in her ears. Once her lungs settled she walked in to the cave up to his door. As the music grew louder her stomach started to turn. What if he didn't wanna see her? What if she _did_ say something in her sleep? Before she could knock the music came to an abrupt stop followed by Marshall cussing sharply.

Did he already know she was here? Now she was nervous. His muffled voice peeped up again and drifted away from the door. He must be going to his kitchen. He didn't know she was here. She released her pent up breath and shyly knocked on the door twice, not wanting to bother him as it sounded he already was.

"Door's open," he called, not even asking who it was.

She creaked open the door and peeked inside. Fionna could see him in his kitchen, his face hidden by his fridge door while he looked for something to eat. Quickly, she entered and closed the door behind her, walking herself calmly to his kitchen and standing behind him.

"Uh, who is it?" He asked, his voice slightly raised as if he thought the person in his house was still at the front door.

"It's me," she spoke, causing him to jump and slam his refrigerator shut with his back. He relaxed once he saw the warm face of his favorite human and laughed at himself

"Fionna," he sighed with relief. "Damn, I didn't think you could scare me like that."

"Sorry,' she apologized. He chuckled.

"Not a problem, whats up?"

"Um..." she bit her lips nervously. He didn't appear to be upset or angry with her, so... "Why did you leave last night?" She blurted. Marshall blinked.

"Huh?"

"Last night. You took me home, and I asked you to stay..." she blushed and looked down. "Why didn't you?" He frowned.

"Uh, I figured you would like to sleep in your own bed, and I don't think Cake would be too cool with seeing you and me in the same bed," he lied. If he was telling the truth, it was Gumball's outburst and guilt trip that got to him.

"Oh, I guess thats understandable." She forced herself to look up at him, butterflies flocking in her stomach as she opened her mouth to speak again. "I wish you would've stayed though," she murmured. He sighed and crossed his arms.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I liked sleeping with you...wait! That sounds wrong! I-I mean I liked sleeping on you- No, that sounds bad too-" He chuckled, cutting her off as she turned beat red.

"I get it, don't worry," he assured her.

"Yeah, I thought I might've said something in my sleep or did something to make you leave," she confessed. Marshall thought for a moment.

"No, you didn't say anything. It wasn't you...I just..." He sighed. "Listen, I'm really sorry Fi."

"Huh?"

"I'm such an idiot. Here I am trying to make a 14 year old fall in love with me. It's not really fair to you," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you're not ready for a relationship like what I want. You're just too young."

"Young?" She questioned.

"Yes, Fi. Young. I should've known it would be too easy to trick you in to falling for me, but I was way to selfish to realize you don't want that, and I'm really sorry, Fionna."

"Trick me? Like this is all some kinda game? Marshall, that's ridiculous. There's no way I'd ever fall for you. I mean you're like my bestest friend, and I totally can't get past the fact that you're...you're..." Fionna stopped herself from finishing her sentence remembering that he couldn't know he was under the influence of a potent love potion.

"Past the fact that I'm what?" He asked. She shut her mouth and avoided his bright red eyes.

"Nothing," she said softly and fixing her shirt.

"It didn't sound like nothing, it sounded kinda important."

"It's not important. It's nothing, I swear," she lied.

"Tell me what you were going to say," he demanded. She only responded with silence, not daring to utter a single word while he starred and waited for her to speak. "Please?" He begged. She winced at his desperate voice and played with her sleeve behind her back.

"I can't," she whispered.

"Why not?"

"I-I just can't tell you."

"Please, tell me why."

"I can't, okay!" She snapped glaring up at him.

"What's so important that you can't tell me?" He growled.

"Why do you keep sticking your nose in places it doesn't belong, Marshall? Butt out!"

"Dammit, Fionna! Just tell me what the fuck is going on!" He raised his voice, stepping closer to her to intimidate her.

"Why does it matter! Just drop it!" She shouted, stepping closer as well to show him he couldn't scare her.

"It obviously matters because for some reason it's stopping you from falling in love with me!" He barked.

"Ugh! You're such a pain in the ass, Marshall!"

"Yeah, well you're no fun either!"

"Just shut up already! You can't say that because you're the idiot who fucking loves me for some lame reason!"

"I can't help it! I don't fucking know why I love you so much! I just do!"

"Oh yeah, thats a really lame excuse, dickwad!" She yelled. He gaped at her. Did she just...

"Did you just call me a dickwad?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that, bitchface?" She snarled. He smiled and tried to stifle his laughter, but failed soon enough as she glared at him.

"Why are you laughing?" She grumbled, her glare turning in to a pout. Marshall howled with laughter, falling back against his fridge and trying to settle down.

"I...I take that back," he said between giggles. "I know exactly why I love you." Fionna was now the one gaping and blinked at the laughing vampire in front of her.

"Y-you do?"

"Of course I do. How could I not?" He stepped forward and pulled a strand of hair from her face. "You're fun to be around, and refreshing. You make me feel alive, like

I have a heartbeat even though I know its yours that I hear. You give me warmth, and a pulse. Plus, you're ridiculously adorable." Fionna blushed.

"S-shut up, you're being a big giant cheese ball, and it's not funny," she snapped.

"Fionna, this isn't a joke," he told her. She glared up at him with furrowed brows. "I love you."

**AHHHHHH! SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG! I've been super busy with school crap and family stuff and dance class. I barely have time to tie my shoes! I appreciate your patience, and I'll hopefully be able to update again in the next week!**


End file.
